Ed, Edd n Eddy: New Adventures
by DTM Sora
Summary: After Big Picture show the Ed's finally get the friends they want, but old enemies plan to ruin their happiness. New Adventures, old enemies and new twists. How will the Ed's cope? Pairings Ed's/ Kankers, Nazz/Kevin
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

Ed, Edd n Eddy: New Adventures

Hi this is my first Ed, Edd and Eddy fan fic.I decided to do one because the show was a big part of my childhood and I wante to explore what new adventures the Ed's would go through after the movie.

I do not own Ed,Edd and Eddy it belongs to DannyAntonucci and Cartoon Network.

Chapter 1: New friends

"When you stub your toe and it hurts you know,  
Friends are there to help you.  
When you trip on your face and your teeth are misplaced,  
Friends are there to help you.  
When you're flyin' low and you're givin' a show,  
Friends are there to help you.  
When you take off your shoes and your feet stink – PEE-YEW!  
Friends are there to help you."

The friendship song ran out through all off Peach Creek. The source of the noise could be found coming from a group of eight kids three of whom where being carried by the others. The kids had just entered into the cul-de-Sac from one of the back streets that ran around all the houses in the area. As they made it to the centre of the Cul-De-Sac they sang the song one more time before putting down the three boys that were being carried.

Eddy who was one of the boys being carried looked at all the kids of the Cul-De-Sac who were present. Emotions where building up inside of him. Looking from one face to another of all the kids and knowing that he was finally accepted made him feel wonderful inside.

"One more time!" shouted a happy Jimmy as he looked at each imdividual in the group. He took a deep breath ready to sing the song over again only to be cut off by Kevin.

"That's enough squirt if I hear that song one more time I'm gonna puke" said a disgruntled Kevin. He looked at Eddy before saying "Eddy man I know we having not been the best of buds since like forever and I have been a jerk to you every chance I got but I just want to say after seeing what a dork your brother was. I want you to know I'll be here for you. So if you want do you want to be friends?" Kevin stretching his hand out to meet eddy's.

Eddy looked at Kevin's hand with a look of both shock and happiness. "Sure no bother I'll be friends with you just throw in a couple of jaw breakers to sweeten the deal and I'll be your best friend" joked Eddy accepting and shacking Kevin's hand.

"No need to go overboard now, Eddy" Kevin looked at the other kids before clearing his voice "me and Eddy are now friends and any of you got a problem with that or with him or the other Ed's I'll pound you". Kevin lifted his right hand into a fist to show the other kids that he was serious.

"You got to be joking I have no problem with the Ed's" smiled Jimmy.

"I also have no problems with the three Ed boys" said Rolf.

"Neither do me" almost sang Nazz.

"How can I have a problem with my brothers or his friends epically when one of them is as cute as double D" Said Sarah making Double D blush.

"Alright then looks like you'll have no problems then from the other kids" chuckled Kevin "So the big monster rally is happening on Saturday, what to come over to my house to watch it. My dad just got a 52 inch flat screen TV with HD we can all have some jaw breakers while watching it?" his question was for everyone though he mostly directed it to Eddy as he remembered all the times he left him out of any of his activities and was trying to make up for it.

"Hmmm I'll have to check my schedule but I'm sure I could fit you it in" Eddy said.

"Righteous, what about the rest of you?" asked Kevin to the group.

After a chorus of yes's and one "I'll need to fix my hair before then" from Nazz Kevin said "right then looks like that's everybody be at my place for 11".

"Here since the weather has been like so good for the last few days what bout we all go for a picnic tomorrow?" quizzed Nazz.

"Sure that sounds lovely Nazz I'll just have to check with my parents for they always like leaving me tasks to do in the morning but I'm sure..." Double D drifted off from his sentence when realization hit him. "MY LORD I HAVE NOT TOLD MY PARENTS WHERE I HAVE BEEN THESE LAST FEW DAYS!" shouted double D.

At the sound of his words everyone panicked. "Damn dude my folks are gonna kill me, I'm gonna have to check with them now, later" said Kevin as he turned and ran straight to his house.

"Oh no I forgot to tell nana, Rolf is sure to get the wooden spoon of disappointment for not telling her. Rolf has shamed his family!"

"Man my mom's gonna flip I was supposed to help wash her hair last night" Nazz said as she turned and ran to her house.

"Sarah my mommy and daddy are not going to be happy" said a tearful Jimmy.

"There there Jimmy it wasn't your fault" Sarah saidcomforting her best friend "Remember you told them you were gonna be late for dinner because we were gonna see my brother and his friends get beat up before the Kankers took us, come on lets go and explain what happened". With Sarah and Jimmy gone that left only the three Ed's.

"Oh no double D Ed is in trouble" frantic Ed said grabbing both his best friends in what could only be described as a hug of him being frightened though to them it was more like a bear hug. "Sarah's gonna tell mum and mum is gonna tell dad and dad's just gonna sit there and say not now I'm watching the tv" Ed looked as if he was living the worst of his nightmares.

"There there Ed I am sure after we reason with them and tell them what happened they will be more of understanding" coughed Double D trying to avoid getting his lungs crushed.

"Yeah lumpy now let go" after which Eddy smacked Ed across the face causing him to let them go.

"You sure guys?" trembled Ed.

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't are fault that us getting chased took place over two days." Reassured Double D. "Now gentlemen while your company is a pleasure I need to go shower, good day" and with that Double D was off with the words "dirty, dirty, dirty" being mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah sock heads right lumpy I need to shower too and so do you I can smell you from here" said Eddy grabbing his nose to highlight his point. "Later" and with that Eddy went to his house to explain to his parents what had happened and to get a much needed shower.

"So long Double D, so long Eddy" waved a content Ed his mind at ease from Double D's words, before he too returned home to watch the horror movies he had in his room for the millionth time.

From around the back street from which the kids had emerged from a girl with ginger hair was sticking her head out from around the corner watching what just went down.

"Hear that girls looks like there's gonna be two get together and we weren't invited to any of them" snickered Lee kanker to her sisters.

"How dare they and how dare that ditz thinking she can invite my Double D to a picnic without asking me first!" said an enraged Marie.

"Or my Ed" chipped in May.

"Well girls we're not gonna sit here and let that happen. We are gonna go to that picnic and show what we think of those kids Kanker style" Lee said grabbing her two sisters just as she said the word "Kanker".

"Come on lets go home and plan we got a picnic to ruin!" with that the Kanker's left the cul de sac cracking like witches as they started to scheme what to do for tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to the Kankers one more person was also watching the scene and for that matter them too from a tree.

"Those silly kankers don't they know that the movie is over" said Jonny. To his best buddy Plank. "Wait what you mean about fan fiction?" huh the story is still going? Wait that means The Gourd can have his revenge! Let's go old buddy we got planning to do!" Jonny jumped from the tree and went to the base of 'The Gourd' to also start planning his revenge against the kids for beating him up.

Later that night after much explaining from the kids for being missing for a few days all of them had returned to normal life. Kevin was playing his PS3 while enjoying a jaw breaker, Rolf was tending to his farm animals, Sarah was over at Jimmy's playing dress up, Nazz was getting her hair done by her mother, Ed was enjoying his monster films with his buttered toast dipped in gravy, double D was finishing of the last of his chores and finally Eddy was reading a small book.

The book was different from the many reading material in his room. While most of his reading material was from his in his own words 'amazing' magazine collection he also had a 'who to scam and when book' he was reading another scam book of his one named 'future scams'.

Eddy was shocked at the scams that he had planned to do on his new found friends. Some were down right strange others cruel and some were just old scams with a new name. He turned the page and came upon the scam that caused the whole mess in the first place. While Eddy was now not proud of this book or for the scams he had done this was the one that filled him with most sham.

Eddy sighed and put the book into the bin in his room where it hit the bottom of the bin with a click. Eddy looked in the mirror. He felt much better after his shower and was really looking forward to seeing everyone tomorrow not to scam but just to chat. Tears started to fill in Eddy's eyes before he wiped them away before turning to his bed to get a good night sleep. Before he drifted off he thanked God for his new found friends and no longer having to live the life that he had lived.

As Eddy was thankful for the new happiness in his life, the kankers where busy planning over in their trailer home how to ruin it in the most smashing of fashions. They finally had come up for a scheme or rather Lee had. While Eddy was the best out of the Ed's for scamming Lee was the best out of the Kankers for their schemes the only difference between her's and Eddy's was being hers were successful.

"May get of your ass and get to the junk yard and prepare it for tomorrow!" yelled Lee "and Maire get the dresses ready I want them looking beautiful!"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you no need to shout!" yelled back Marie as she went up to their room to get the dresses "I don't see you doing no work!"

"That's cuz I'm the boss and it's my idea now May" Lee grabbed her sister and opened the door "Get your ass out of here and to the junk yard, if I see you not working I'll hit you into next week" and with that she throw her sister out of the caravan and closed the door.

"Well the dresses aren't gonna pick themselves Marie get up there!"

Marie went up the stairs not more from being told to do so by her sister but rather to get some peace. Marie opened the door with such force that it banged of the wall. She looked around her room at the mess not giving it much thought before going over to the closest.

After opening the closest and looking through a assortment of dresses until she found her favourite dress. It was black strapless dress that reached to her knees. She looked in the mirror and pictured herself in the dress beside Double D. She giggled at the thought. It was one of her greatest pleasures in life thinking up awkward situations to put Double D in.

As she thought of the image of her and Double D in her head she felt a funny feeling in her heart and stomach. Her heart beating faster at the thought of Double D and her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.

"Huh what's going on?" question Maire she never felt this way before. "Must be those burritos from earlier".

As she dismissed the feelings a thought came to her head. One that came from a story her mum told her about falling in love. Her mum told her if she ever felt her heart ever beat faster and her tummy feel weird as if filled with butterflies then she was in love.

"No I can't be in love with Double D it's just a joke me and my sisters share. I-it can't be real" she spoke this out loudly and to no one in particular to hear it. She felt her checks warming and saw that she was blushing.

She shook her head and tried to put the thought out of her head. "No I just kiss him to mess with him not because I love him" she thought to herself. Though she found the thought of kissing him was more romantic than ever before.

"No I can't be in love with Double D or am I?" Marie asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Enemies

_Ed, Edd n Eddy: New Adventures_

_Chapter 2: Old Enemies _

Well while I agree that a lot of the replies are from as you put it "whiny manchildern" not all of them are like that. A lot of them pointed out Anita has no idea what the game's will be like or if they will have a lead male/female character. Compare it to Anita's tweet as you so called her "observation" were she attacked Microsoft new games before she even knew what they were about. Really no one can reply to Anita's tweets because as you put it they will be called "whiny manchildern"even when they have good points.

The sun slowly shined on peach creak on an early July day. The place was quiet as it usually was in early dawn.

In Double D's room his alarm clock went off flashing on and off highlighting that it was 07:00. Double D groaned and turned off the clock. Double D was used to getting up at this and even earlier on school days but the reason why Double D was more tired than usual can be down to a number of reasons. First the journey he just had where he spent the best part of two days travelling to and from Eddy's brother's place without proper rest. The second while on this journey he never got proper sleep. Staying out in the open and using the ground as his bed made sleep difficult to come by. Third and finally it was down to how late he was up last night as he and the other kids of the cul-de-sac explained what happened.

Double D was able to come up with an excuse that satisfied all of the kid's parents. Double D was able to explain that the Ed's had made a new "adventure" for the kids to play with. He then explained that an accident had happened hurting the other kid, adding that since there were no adults around the Ed's started to panic. Eddy came up with the idea of going to Eddy's brother for help underestimating the distance to where he lived. When the other kids heard this they went searching for the Ed's. Jimmy and Sarah heard this and told Jimmy's folks that they wanted to see they Ed's get beat up misunderstanding the term we'll go deal with the Ed's.

Double D then explained that the Ed's got lost until they actually managed to get to Eddy's brothers place and by chance the other kids who were following them found their tracks and meet up with them and returned all in one big group to the cul-de-sac.

Of course when the question came up of why not calling 911 when they thought the other kids were hurt Double D was able to convince the parent that in their state of panic they forgot all reason and common sense.

After telling the tale of lies Double D among the others was surprised when the parents said they believed them. Their reasoning being that Double D would never lie and after a call to Eddy's brother confirming that Eddy wanted his help they believed the story as the truth.

Double D struggled to sleep that night. Lying was something he was not comfortable with. All his life his parents mostly his mum told him not to lie but to be honest at all times. This along with being raised to be helpful to others and accept them for being them were the three morale corner stone's of his life.

His conscious had kept him up most of the night telling him to tell the truth. Though this was countered with the fact that telling the truth would get him and all his new found friends in trouble for first of all leaving home for a few days with no notice, for lying to the parents and for extra punishment for the Ed's when their parents heard what their scam was.

Double D jolted out of bed at the thought of telling them about that scam. He walked around getting ready for his shower muttering "no, at all costs I must never tell them about that".

After getting up he went to the bathroom to go through his normal morning rituals the most important being his showering. Double D loved the feeling of the hot water on his bare skin. After not being able to shower when on his "Adventure" he felt as if he had become a cave man. To him the shower singled his return to normality. He spent a little bit longer in the shower than usual which was followed by a through use of the towel. He went around doing the jobs his parents had left him to do through sticky tapes.

After his chores Double D checked his watch. It was 10 o'clock so Double D quickly prepared sandwiches for the picnic today. After spending 20 minutes making sure that the sandwiches were perfect and that there was a Varity of different sandwiches for all the kids to enjoy. He put the sandwiches in the picnic basket that he had left out from last night and along with a few drinks left the house.

Double D had just left the house and in no time at all saw his best friends Eddy and Ed walking towards him.

"Morning sock-head we're just on our way to get you" said a cheerful Eddy. Double D noticed that Ed was carrying what looked like a small treasure chest though he had a good idea it was carrying what Ed passed as food, Eddy though was carrying absolutely nothing.

"Eddy I notice while Ed is carrying a small chest I see that you our carrying or nothing" observed Double D.

"Sock-head I'll be so busy carrying Nazz in my arms that I won't be able to carry a basket" said a very smug Eddy pushing his hair back as if to show how much of a stud he believed that he was.

"Ha-ha it is nice to see that some things will never change" laughed Double D.

"Hi I might not be planning to scam the other kids anymore but even I can't change how good looking I am and that all the ladies what a piece of the Eddy machine" grinned Eddy.

"Sure dork like you has a chance with Nazz!" a voice behind them yelled.

The Ed's turned around to see Kevin and Rolf both walking over to them. Kevin had a smug grin on his face from his slag to Eddy.

"Yeah and I'm sure a chin face like you have a chance" Eddy said Redding slightly in the face.

"AAAH came down I'm just pulling your leg ya dork" chucked Kevin. "So you all ready I take it" Kevin eyed up Double D's picnic basket and Ed's version of a basket.

"Where's your basket Eddy?" quizzed Kevin.

" I'll tell you like I told them I'll be too busy carrying Nazz in my arms to carry one of them" grinned Eddy again.

"Again no chance dork" Said Kevin.

"Rolf says that the small Ed boy has no chance with Nazz for Nazz has shown affection to Kevin the same way Victor shows affection to other goats in the time of spring. Maybe soon Kevin will be able to part take in the ritual of new spring like victor does" said Rolf.

After a very awkward silence Kevin broke it by saying "Too much detail man".

"Nah I thinks he's pegged you Kevin you do look a bit like a goat" laughed Eddy.

"Well gentleman I believe it is nearing time that we have agreed to meet the other kids" interrupted Double D before Kevin could reply.

"Good point smart in the head Ed boy, Rolf wishes to meet up with the others to share them also in the gift of merriment feast" said a cheerful Rolf lifting his picnic basket up to his face level to highlight the point.

After another awkward silence the boys decided to go over to Nazz's place as per agreed. Upon reaching Nazz's they saw that Jimmy, Sarah and Jonny along with his best friend plank was also there.

"Hi who invited baldy" Kevin said his eyes narrowing as he saw Jonny. After Jonny attacked the Ed's Jonny became the most hated kid in Kevin's, along with others, books.

"Nazz invited me last night after our parents meeting, ain't that cool Kevin" laughed Jonny.

"Well no way am I sharing a picnic with someone thick as you Jonny, not after you attacked the Ed's" barked Kevin.

"Now now Kevin I am sure we can all be reasonable Jonny made a simple mistake down to the fact that he was late to what had happened I am sure Jonny is sorry for what he did" Double D said directing his attention to Jonny.

"Oh sure oh boy I have no problem with you guys" said a happy go Jonny.

"Hmmm I'm not sure" said Kevin "but fine if you guys want I'll put up with him".

Just then Nazz's door opened "Hi guys glad to see you" waved nazz to everyone. Almost instantly all the boys' hearts melted at the sight of Nazz.

"So I was thinking of going to the park over at the other side of Peach Creek I heard it's really nice. It involves a bit of walking but we can take a short take through the woods" chipped a cheerful Nazz.

"Sure no bother nazz, radical" Kevin said dreamily.

"Awesome let's go!" said Nazz and with that they went on their journey whilst unbeknownst to them that they were being watched.

"Well girls it's time to make our move" chuckled Lee.

As the group made it through the woods chattering to each other, Eddy and Kevin where trying to make their moves on Nazz though failing at it to the point that she did not realize they were actually trying to chat her up. Rolf was trying to chat to Ed about his home country though not succeed much due to the amount of times Rolf mentioned a chicken with Ed suddenly shouting out "Chickens!". Sarah and Jimmy were singing the friendship song. Double D was more than happy looking at the trees and examining the local insect life and Jonny was staying at the back at the group living up to his loner tag.

As the kids entered a clearing Double D heard a snap of some twigs. Double D did not give much attention to the snapping believing it was only the local wildlife. However the snapping continued and Double D couldn't help but notice that the noise got louder and more rapid as if it was getting closer. Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap Snap... Snap Snap Snap Double D looked up as the noise got suddenly very close before a pause and then slowly quieter.

Double D looked around and noticed that Jonny was no long with the group.

"Guys did anyone happen to know the whereabouts of Jonny?" asked a slightly worried Double D.

At his words the rest of the group stopped in their tracks and the chatter died.

"No Double D he was behimd us the whole time so I have no idea where he is" Nazz said a look of concern crossing her face.

"Ah thank God I say who needs him" Kevin said though upon noticing the look of concern on Nazz's face he quickly piped in "He probably didn't get very far I'm sure he is ok".

"Oh poppy cock Rolf will look for half a brain Jonny boy no junior scout gets left behind". Rolf put his basket on the ground before walking back to search for Jonny.

As Rolf turned the bend Nazz asked "You think he'll find him ok?"

"Oh don't worry bout it Nazz Rolf knows these woods and he's good at tracking people he tracked us right" said Eddy confidence. "I'm sure Rolf will drag Jonny back in no tim..." Jus then a scream could be heard coming from Rolf.

"OMG OMG that was Rolf what could have happened" said Nazz who was freaking out. She got an answer almost instantly with a crackle of laughter from the woods.

"Kankers" screamed Sarah and Jimmy in panic grabbing each other.

"Run for it" shouted Eddy. No one needed telling twice as everyone started to run away from the place where Rolf went. As they ran the laughing got louder and louder until another scream could be heard from another member of the group.

"Jimmy!" shouted Sarah turning to see Jimmy lying on the ground. When Sarah reached Jimmy she saw that Jimmy unknowingly ran onto glue spread out on the ground and after getting his feet stuff in it he fell and got the rest of his body stuff. Sarah pulled at Jimmy trying to get him up only to get herself to get stuff too.

As this was happening the rest of the group kept running not realizing the problems that Jimmy and Sarah had run into. Ed only became aware to what had happened when he heard the screams of Sarah and Jimmy.

"Sarah! Oh no little sister is in trouble, protect Ed must!" Ed turned around and ran back to try and save Sarah and Jimmy from the dangers of the Kankers.

"Ed No" screamed Double D and Eddy though it was too late. Ed had run back to save Sarah and Jimmy and to them that meant right into the clutches of the Kankers.

"Come on lets go Ed's a goner!" Eddy grabbed Double D and continued to run. Double D was able to keep up with Eddy for the most part of their run. Kevin and Nazz had run much farther ahead of both of them and out of their sight. Double D felt a stitch in his side and started to slow down. "Come on Double D pick up the pace why don't ya!" screamed Eddy.

But to Double D the chase was over. The stitch became too painful and he came to a halt. "Keep running Eddy I'll hold them off for as long as I can" Double D said taking deep breaths with each word.

Eddy looked into Double D's eyes and knew he wouldn't be running much more "Ok sock head I'll try to get help as soon as I can I'm not gonna leave you to them dirty Kankers!" Eddy turned and ran away and within seconds was lost between the trees.

Double D passed for breath and waited for the Kankers to come. After a minute of waiting and getting his breath back there was no sign of the Kankers. Double D thought this might mean they stopped the chase though he reminded himself that the Kankers would never settle for only one Ed while the other two could be so easily caught.

Double D walked over to a tree to lie against and an idea came to his head. The tree he was looking at was in full bloom and if he got up into its branches would hide him from the Kankers. Double D jumped at the tree and after grabbing onto a lower level branch pulled himself up. It wasn't easy. It took many attempts but eventually he hauled himself up. He grabbed the next highest branch knowing that his current level was not enough to hide himself from the kankers.

After a few more attempts and a few more branches Double D was somewhat assured that he was safely hidden in the trees. He paused to take a deep breath and heard the snapping of twigs below.

"I'm sure they went this way Lee" came the voice of Marie Kanker.

"You better be right we still gotta catch our men, May can't have all the fun!" Lee replied.

Double D sat in silence as the Kankers passed and moved on. He waited at least ten minutes before he left the tree. He looked in the direction the Kankers went. Double D waited for what he believed would be the swoop in the Kankers usually did when he thought he got away from him but to his surprise nothing came. He quickly turned and went the way he came hoping to avoid the Kankers and to save any of his captured friends.

Double D continued to backtrack. He reached the spot that Jimmy fell but all that was left were his pants still stuck in the glue. Double D did not want to think of the things that the Kankers did to him or Sarah to get them unstuck from the glue. After a quick check of the area shown that there was no one here he continued to run back.

Eventually he reached to the spot where he noticed that Jonny wasn't with them. Again there was nothing and Double D continued on his way. Eventually he reached the cul-de-sac again. He entered into the alleyway the kids used to travel through the forest after a quick check showed nothing Double D was ready to move on until he heard a noise from behind.

Double D's heart stopped in his throat. He braced himself for being grabbed from behind by the Kankers and dragged away. When that didn't come he slowly looked over his shoulder. The alleyway was empty except for him. Double D was wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him when he heard the noise again.

Quickly analyzing the area Double D realized that the noise was coming from over the fence in Eddy's yard.

Double D lifted himself up on the fence and glanced down on the ground. A quick scan of the garden showed that Ed was cowering in the corner of Eddy's garden.

"Ed is that you?" questioned Double D.

Ed looked up frightened expecting to see the Kankers but instead when he saw Double D his face filled with joy.

"Double Ed" roared Ed from happiness and quickly grabbed Double D dragging him over the fence and into a bear hug in one swoop. "Ed was so scared I thought I would never see you guys again" Ed sobbed.

"There there Ed," Double tried comforting Ed with his words and by giving him a clap on the back one to try and make him feel better and two to hope that Ed would loosen his grip. "We are safe for now but how did you escape from the Kankers I thought you ran right into him?"

Ed dropped Double D to the ground as he started to remember "Ed ran back to save little sister but the Kankers got her. May chased me and Ed ran as fast as he can. I lost her and ran into Eddy's yard hoping they wouldn't find me".

Double D recovering from being dropped to the ground was back on his feet dusting himself down. He was surprised that Ed had escaped May's grasp since he was the one May had a "crush" on and a Kanker never gave up on a chase.

"Well Ed I admire you going back to help your sister and I am filled with happiness to see that you got away from them and that you are with me now". Double D smiled at Ed you gave his own smile back.

"Now Ed it is time for retribution first let us find some cover and plan to rescue our friends. To my place Ed".

The remaining Ed's went to Double D's house but just as the made it to the door they heard a scream from behind them "There they are!" Double D jumped out of his skin and opened the door and was over its boundary in a split second dragging Ed with him and slamming the door shut. Double D didn't know who screamed but he sure it was a Kanker and wasn't going to make the mistake of turning around to check.

"This way Ed" Double D said unable to keep the terror out of his voice. Double D went to his basement with Ed not far behind. He quickly turned on the light and started to run down the stairs. Ed closed the door behind him and in his panic turned off the light and in the darkness he tripped causing him to bump into Double D and drag him all the way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ouch" breathed Double D trying to recover from his latest series of pains in one day. Double D quickly searched for a torch remembering he kept one at all times in his basement in case the bulb went out.

After finding it and flicking it on he directed his attention to Ed "This way Ed" Double D signalled with his hand for Ed to follow him and without haste he did. They reached a corner in the basement just in front of some boxes that held items from their past failed scams.

Double D's heart was pounding in his chest. He was sure he was about to have a heart attack. After a minute of quiet nothingness he turned his attention to Ed. He had just opened his mouth when the door above banged open.

Double D dropped the light and looked up to see the slit out of Lee Kanker looking down on him. "Well, well, well looks like we got someone down their Marie trying to hide from us no doubt" said a very smug Lee.

Double D lost complete control of his senses and tried to hide behind the boxes Ed joining in. Double D hadn't even moved one box before he felt himself being grabbed in the dark. "Looks like your right Lee I got someone" crackled Marie Knaker.

Double D almost entered shock. He was in the clutches of Marie Knaker the one girl in the planet he didn't want to be grabbed by. He knew she was "his" Kanker and was always very forceful more so than the other Kankers to show her "love" to him.

"Hi turn on the light" yelled Marie to her older sister.

Lee looked around and grabbed the wall with her hand looking for a switch. When she found it she flicked it on. Double D was welcomed to the scene of Marie Kanker having him in a headlock and lee glaring down at him. Much to Double D's surprise Ed was nowhere to be seen.

"Look it's my boyfriend" grinned Marie. "Just in time for us to show your surprise but where is Ed?, I thought I saw him too?" Marie's question was to no one in particular and Double D did not want to rat out that his best friend was hiding in the room. Much to his relief it was Lee who answered.

"Awh who cares he must of got away, we got our men so May will have to go without. It'll teach her for losing her man" laughed Lee. "Come on we have had enough fun with this hunt, it's time for our little get-together".

Marie dragged Double D from his basement and out of his house towards whatever the kankers had planned for him. While Double D pitied himself for getting caught he was at least thankful that Ed had not been found. He just wondered where he got to.

Ed had managed to escape by digging his way into the boxes that where behind him and Double D. He was much quicker had his friend and stopped moving when Marie spoke shocked to hear her voice so close. When the sisters left taking away his friend Ed looked up. His movement caused one of the boxes that were stacked up beside the wall to fall. One landed on his head and the force of his head meeting the thin cardboard caused this head to go through the box and get his head stuff to whatever was inside it.

Unbeknownst to him or to Double D his head had got stuff in a particular item that was in a box that had the words "Danger keep away from Ed at all costs" sprawled along it...


	3. Chapter 3: Kanker Vs Ed

_Ed, Edd n Eddy: New Adventures_

_Chapter 3: Kanker Vs Ed_

Much to Double D's humiliation the Kankers had tied his hands and feet to a stick and where carrying the stick between them. Lee was in front carrying the stick over her shoulder with Marie at the back carrying the stick with one hand with it leaning on her shoulder.

Double D daggled between the two, his face pure red with embarrassment and also with a hint of fear. He was out in the open being carried away by two girls, two girls who he happened to not like and he just hoped that no one was around to see this though he reminded himself that everyone in the cul-de-sac were already captured by the Kankers except his friend Ed.

While Double D was embarrassed and slowly felt the hatred he had to the Kankers increasing more steadily it was in contrast to the feelings Marie was having. When Marie had grabbed Double D in his basement she felt nothing but excitement coming from the adrenaline from the chase.

Now though she had time to actually think about Double D and see him in person. She felt the butterfly feeling in her tummy come back and her heart beat much faster as she looked at Double D. She couldn't help but smile looking at him daggling in front of him. She felt a sense of power at seeing him there so helpless but at the same time she also felt a sense of sorrow at the thought that of something bad happening to him.

Marie shock her head trying to clear it. Why was she having these thoughts and feelings? Was she really falling in love with Double D. She always knew she had a crush on him and felt jealous seeing him with other girls but she put those feelings down to a girly crush for her age and was expecting to outgrow it at some time. So why instead of those feelings disappearing did they get so much stronger?

A war of emotions was taking place in her head. On one side she couldn't help her feelings to Double D, while the other was in complete uproar at the thought of dating him. Marie always knew Double D wasn't her type. He was too small and weak and much too nice for his own good. Marie wanted a stronger muscle head man one not to be afraid to be rough when he needed to be.

As these thoughts took place she did not realize they had arrived at their destination so soon. She was only aware of it when Lee spoke to Double D.

"Well we're here sugar I hope you're ready for a fun time 'cause I know I am!" laughed Lee.

Double D looked up and saw that they had arrived at the junk yard. He was surprised at first since he expected to be taken to the trailer park though he reasoned that this also made since, since there was many things in the junk yard for the Kankers to use for their versions of "Fun.

The Kankers entered the Junk yard with their victim in tie and travelled into its depths. After five minutes of walking Double D started to wonder where about in the park were they taking him. His questioned was answered as they turned a corner he was able to make out rows of what were meant to be sits and an alter in front of them all.

The Kankers carried him though the centre of the rows and by looking at each row he saw a number of cut out cardboard figures seating in each row with some of the cul-de-sac kids in between them. Double D made out all the captured kids but didn't see Eddy.

Double D was able to see the look of each of the kids that he passed. Kevin and Rolf had faces of stone not one bit happy about their situation. Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah looked close to tears while Jonny had a look of indifference on his face.

As the group made it to the alter the Kankers untied him and allowed him to drop to the ground where he landed with a thud. He got up slowly cleaning himself off. He looked at the kids in the rows and realized that each of them was tied up. He turned his head to the left and saw that Eddy was in front of the alter both his arms and legs tied up with May standing beside him.

"Hi! Where's my man?" asked May when she saw that her sisters had only taken back Double D.

"That's your problem, maybe next time you won't let him get away so easily" replied Lee. "Anyway me and Marie got our men we'll go get ready make yourself useful and get our boys ready."

While both Lee and Marie went around a corner to get ready for whatever they were about to do May got to work with the two captured Ed's she dragged Double D over until he was standing one foot from the alter on the right hand side and after going over to the alter she checked the back of it and she returned to Double D carrying back a piece of cardboard with glue.

"Hold still now, we don't have much blue left, we used most of it too catch those two small rift rats over there" May indicated to Sarah and Jimmy. Jimmy started to tear up at her words while Sarah gave her a look of true death.

Before Double D had a chance to even take in this information May slapped on the glue all over his chest and stuck the cardboard on. Double D looked down and saw that on the side that was showing was a very crude drawing of a suit.

May turned her attention to Eddy and dragged him over to the alter until he was in the same position as Double D only on the left side of the alter. Eddy wasn't as co-operative as Double D and tried to struggle, May quickly put an end to that with a slap to Eddy's face that caused him to let out a sequel of pain. May quickly splattered glue all over Eddy's shirt before sticking on his piece of cardboard. The cardboard also had a crudely drawn picture of a suit on its front.

With her work finished May turned her back to the Ed's and went over to where her sisters went but before she did so she turned her attention to Double D "Don't try anything funny now!, we mightn't of tied you up but that cause we know you won't away or get any far if you did, I got to say you look cute when you're scared" and with a wink to Double D she went to her sisters.

Before Double D had a chance of even comprehend an escape both Marie and Lee where back. Both were wearing dresses that looked very much like wedding dresses.

"Well I hope you're ready for our wedding Eddy I know we did this to you's once before but this time we thought about going all out. We have an alter and guests to see this and I bet you can't wait to see our wedding night!" Lee said before breaking out in laughter.

As Lee finished her story May came back in black clothes a little too big for her and a white collar. "We were gonna use one of the other kids to be a priest but since Ed isn't here we thought May might as well do it, give her some use!"Explained Marie to Double D as she started to get close to Double D until she was touching his arm with hers.

Double D started to sweat bullets at her touch. He knew he was going to have to go through one of the most humiliating things in his life and was at the mercy of Marie Kanker the last girl he wanted anything to do with.

"Alright alright let's get this show on the road we got a wedding to celebrate!" Lee turned her attention to Eddy before adding "Oh Eddy if you think this is good wait til you see how the rest of the day goes!, ok May get this thing going"

"OK OK keep your knickers on" May said to her sister. May took her place behind the alter facing everyone. "Em eh" May said clearing her breath. "We gather here today to..." the next 20 minutes were the some painful moments of Double D's life. Double D glanced over to Eddy while May gave her sermon and saw that he looked absolutely furious. His face was pure red and Double D was surprised not to see steam coming from his ears. During May's sermon Double D got a good look at what the other two Kankers were wearing.

Lee was wearing a seductive red dress which almost reached her feet just stopping at midpoint at her ankles. The dress had clear signs of wear and tear with many stitch marks clearing visible to Double D's well trained sowing eye. Marie on the other hand was wearing a black strapless dress which reached to her knees. It looked hardly worn and compared to Lee's shown little sign of damage.

Double D couldn't help but notice that Marie looked very good in the dress. The colour naturally suited her and the dress helped to bring out her best features. Double D started to think what Marie would look like if she made more effect on her appearance. Double D caught himself before he started to have good thoughts about Marie. Her appearance might of captured his attention but he wouldn't that get in the way of how she treated him in the past.

"Now to declare you officially wed.." said May.

"Wait, wait, wait what about the rings?" questioned Lee to her sister.

"Oh yeah almost forgot!" giggled May. She searched her pockets but came up empty. "I don't have them lee".

"Well go get them!" screamed Lee to her sister her temper starting to get the best of her.

"OK calm down I'll get them" May assured her before going off to wear her sisters changed their clothes to get the rings.

"Don't worry Eddy you're gonna love our rings" giggled Lee to Eddy who looked on the verge to ripping Lee's head off if his hands weren't tied up. "You're gonna enjoy the one I got for you it says everything about your personality. Only now if May could hurry up. OH MAY MOVE IT!" Lee shouted to her sister.

Her reply was a scream from May. Everyone including those tied up jumped at her screams. "What's got her" questioned Marie "OH WHAT'S GOT YOU SCREAMING MAY YOU BETTER NOT OF LOST THOSE RINGS!"

Marie's question was answered with another scream from her sister though this time it was much further away and accompanied with a roar from what sounded like a monster.

"What was that" asked Lee unable to keep the fear out of her voice. "This better just be May's version of a joke!"

"WOOOAAAAH" came a scream behind the Ed's and Kanker's. All four jumped and turned around. They saw the foot of Jonny disappearing around a corner which was followed by another scream.

"What's going on" said Marie clearly freaking out her tough punk appearance being replaced with one of a scared girl.

"I don't know but nothing is gonna ruin my day!" Lee barked before marching over to find out what happened to Jonny returning back to her normal self. She didn't get to the halfway mark of the rows before another roar was heard. Lee looked to see where the roar came from and saw a figure standing on top of a junk pile. Everyone else present had also turned their attention to were the noise came from. Lee was blinded by the light from the sun used her hand to hold over her head to try and block some of it out.

Lee was able to make out what the figure looked like. It was grey with tentacles for arms and horns on its head. She was taken aback by its appearance it looked like something out of a horror film. The creature made its way down from the junk pile with amazing speed and was upon the rows in a matter of seconds.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" the creature screamed to Lee before advancing.

"OOHH I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT NO ONE RUINS MY DAY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, GET OVER HER MARIE!" shouted Lee to both the creature and her sister. Marie left Double D's side and went to Lee to help deal with whatever the thing was.

The creature upon seeing Marie coming towards it advanced on Lee and had grabbed her with its tentacles.

"What you think you're doing this isn't some strange fetish thing get lost!" shouted Lee trying to loosen the creatures grip on her and punching it in the face. The creature was startled at the punch but quickly regained its senses before becoming more hostile to Lee easily overpowering her and taking her to the ground before turning its attention to Marie who had reached it.

"Hi sock head isn' that Ed in that dumb monster suit you made for him, what he call himself when he dressed like that? Edzilla or something?" asked Eddy. He already knew the answer for Ed would be the only one who would wear the costume. Eddy started to panic as he remembered what Ed acted like when he was in the costume the last time.

"I think so Eddy, Ed must of somehow found it in my basement when the Kankers took me away" Double D was now more scared than before as he too had witnessed how dangerous Ed was in the costume and combined with his strength made him extremely dangerous.

Edzilla was wrestling with Marie as Double D said this. Though Marie was easily the best fighter for miles around she was no match to Ed's strength and was over powered before being pushed to the floor. Ed turned his attention to the oldest Kanker who was still on the ground before wrapping one of his tentacles around her leg and started to drag her away.

"Where you think your taking me you idiot!" screamed Lee taking a swipe at Ed though not being able to hit him. Ed didn't stop to answer and didn't stop him dragging her away easily. "Hi Marie help!"

Marie got off the ground and ran straight at the thing jumping on its back. She was extremely pissed at being tossed to the ground so easily and was determined to rip its head off.

"Double D your not tied up, quick get over here and untie me before Edzilla finishes off the Kanker's!" yelled Eddy to Double D to get his attention but not load enough to let Edzilla or the Kankers hear him.

"Oh off course" said Double D turning his attention from the scene before him and to his friend. He tried to untie Eddy but was unsuccessful with the first few tugs. After a minute of fumbling with the rope he was finally able to loosen it.

"I can handle the rope around my legs untie the others" said Eddy to Double D. Double D was taken back slightly at Eddy showing concern to someone other than himself but he reminded himself that this was a new Eddy. Double D glanced at Edzilla and the Kankers. Edzilla still had the advantage but Lee and Marie had both managed to loosen his grip and where standing on either side of him doing their best to double team him.

Double D used this chance to go over to Kevin who was the closest kid to the cul-de-sac to him. He grabbed the ropes on his arm and after fumbling around with them was able to loosen them like Eddy's. Double D mentally congratulated the Kankers on their knot tying skills.

Just as he got the rope loosened on Kevin Double D heard a shout from Lee kanker. Double D looked up to see Edzilla dragging her away with Marie giving chase. Marie jumped on Edzilla and got both her arms around his neck but before she could do anything Edzilla bucked her off with ease. Lee tried to hit Edzilla to loosen his grip but all that managed to do was make him forcibly push her very hard into the ground.

Jimmy who was watching all this couldn't help but scream at the sight of Edzilla's manhandle of the Kankers. Edzilla turned his attention to the source of the scream and upon seeing Jimmy roared and gave charge. Jimmy screamed again but before Ed was within five feet of him he felt a very hard force on his head. Edzilla looked up and saw Eddy with a small piece of metal in his hand screaming at him.

"Hi lumpy! Over here!" screamed Eddy jumping up and down before throwing another piece of metal at Ed which hit him in the face. Eddy managed to get Ed's attention who instead charged at Eddy full force.

"Come on sock head we got to get him away from here!" Eddy grabbed Double D and dragged him along with him. The two Ed's ran as fast as their legs would allow them. They turned many corners in the junk yard and could hear Edzilla's presence behind them the full time. In Ed's monstrous state his body was working at its full potential and was easily able to catch up to his friends. It took some smart turns at corners stopping Edzilla from catching them whose momentum carried him along his path and forced him to a sudden stop often crashing into any junk pile in his way.

The Ed's continued their run until they reached the far side of the junk yard which was beside the river that ran beside peach Creak only separated by a fence. Double D and Eddy turned a corner before stopping. Eddy peaked around the corner and saw that they had lost Ed. Wiping some sweat from his brow he turned to tell Double D the good news.

Eddy noticed that Double D was starring of in the opposite direction and before he asked why he saw why. In front of Double D was both May and Jonny tied and gagged before them. They looked up to the Ed's and made movement showing that they wished to be untied.

Double D started to unite them almost instantly, he untied Jonny before turning his attention to May until to be stopped by Eddy.

"Hold on Double D don't untie her she's a kanker!"

"Eddy that may be the case but we still got to help her Ed is dangerous in this state!" Double D turned his attention back to May and starting to unite her. After being untied May removed the gab in her mouth and after a couple of deep breaths spoke to Double D and Eddy.

"That thing going around is Ed!?" questioned a shocked May.

"Well yes it is May you see Ed, bless him, has a very over active imagination and can get overboard when he's having fun so you see why he may be acting like a monster he means no har..."

Double D was cut short in his talk with May when he heard a roar from behind. All four kids jumped and turned to see Edzilla standing behind them. He looked at the group before roaring again and started to move in.

Both Jonny and May started to panic having already been victims of Edzilla and weren't so willing to let it happen again. Double D put himself between Ed's alter ego and May and Jonny. He didn't know why but a part of him a part that he couldn't control made him do so. He felt it was his duty to protect the other kids from his friend Ed.

Edzilla moved towards Double D menacingly. Double D tried not to flinch from the stare he was receiving from Ed. When Edzilla was within inches of Double D and bearing down on him he felt that it would take a miracle to not receive a mulling from Ed. Just as Edzilla rose up to strike his miracle was answered.

"Oh you think you can get a girl off her feet and on her back without a second date?"

Both Double D and Edzilla turned around to see both Lee and Marie standing at the end of the corner. Both their dresses were dirty from trying to fight Ed. Lee's dress was completely ruined beyond repair. Many of the parts that were stitched up were reopened and some smaller ones had been made. Marie's dress was not as badly damaged as Lee's though it was still worse for wear. It had small holes forming around the back and under her armpits while the dress may off been black didn't stop the amount of dirt on it being very easy to see.

"So whatever the hell you are think you can mess with the Kankers and get away with it, let's get him Marie!" Both Lee and Marie advanced on Edzilla and grabbed one arm each. Normally this double team move would off worked but compared to the power that Edzilla possessed all this managed to do was anger him a little bit more. With a roar he easily pushed the two Kanker girls away with ease both tumbling to the ground.

Edzilla started too bound down on the two Kanker's and both became very fearful. Both were used too putting fear into others and with their strength and attitude they did it quite easily. However this was the first time that they were being publicly overpowered and dominated. Double D saw the look in their eyes and was taken back. He had never seen a Kanker so much act afraid let alone actually be afraid. It was when he looked at them he knew he had to help them no matter their history between them. Double D was always taught to help those in need even if they were enemies.

As Edzilla moved in on the Kankers Double D got an idea. He remembered the last time Ed believed he was a monster and how Sarah stopped him. Double D gathered all his courage and stepped up behind Ed. Ed raised himself to strike in on the Kankers and Double D made his move. He grabbed Ed's mask and pulled it right off.

"RRROOOOAAA...huh hi guys!" Ed looked around to see his two best friends in the world completely content with himself as if unaware that he had just single handily terrorised the Kankers. As Ed looked around he saw Jonny and was about to say hello until he noticed May beside him. He froze unable to say anything. Ed always associated May with pain. Turning around Ed also saw the other two Kankers looking at him with startled expressions.

"Kankers! Bad for Ed bad for Ed!" Ed jumped to hide behind his best friend Double D using him a shield to protect himself from the Kankers. Lee Kanker was the first one to regain her wit and start to slowly put things together to make her own version of the story.

Slowly sitting up she pointed her finger at Ed still hiding behind Double D and barked "So you set us up! You meant to get caught Double D so your friend can dress up and scare the living hell out of us. I'll give you credit I'm kinda jealous I didn't think of something like this. Now I think there's the matter for our ruined dresses I think 1000 kisses will be enough payment!" Lee snickered as she took out her lipstick and started to apply it.

"You first Eddy" Lee made her move towards Eddy but it was Ed who reacted. In almost hysterics' he ran away from Lee. Ed's sudden outbreak made everyone freeze. May Kanker who was back on her feet was surprised to find that the monster that she was so scared off was "her" man. As Ed started to run away from Lee he was running right towards her. May used this as a chance to grab Ed and get her own payback.

As Ed ran towards her May jumped at him planning to use her momentum to stop Ed and tackle him to the ground. May latched onto Ed and wrapped her arms around his side and her legs around his waist. However rather than stop him this made Ed freak even more and caused him to power on continuing you to run away from the other Kankers.

Ed ran as fast as he could he could hearing people running behind him. Ed increased his speed unwilling to get caught. He heard screams behind him he made out words like "Stop Ed" "you're gonna get lost" though he was unable to make out if this was friend or foe. Ed reached a part in the fence that had a gap in it. He quickly broke for it and found himself in front of the river and on the other side a forest.

He ran towards the forest. He landed in the river but lucky for him the river only reached his shoulders. The current was strong but Ed after being dragged down stream slightly was able to reach the other side and make a dash into the forest. His hitchhiker was rather unpleased to find herself in the river. Since grabbing onto Ed May hadn't let go once. Ed was running much faster than she ever saw him run and was afraid of letting go as it meant landing on the ground at some speed and most likely to get run over by Ed. So against her wishes she held on and soon found herself neck up on water. It sent a shiver through her body as she felt the water. The current was quite strong and she felt herself tighten her grip on Ed.

Luckily for May, Ed made it to the other side in short time and started to run into the woods. Unknown to anyone the woods they were about to enter would help change the events of Peach Creek forever.


	4. Chapter 4: In the woods

_Ed, Edd n Eddy: New Adventures_

_Chapter 4: In the woods today I'm sure you're in for a surprise_

Ed ran through the forest at full speed. He was completely lost to his fear and ran as far as he could without any sense of direction. Ed got deeper and deeper into the woods until all bushes were replaced by trees and it became darker and darker as the trees blocked out the light. It wouldn't be long until E had to stop and deal with his "passenger".

Meanwhile back at the junkyard the remaining Kanker's and Ed's had just turned into the break into the fence and were meet by the river and forest. All four were out of breath and had all lost track of Ed being unable to keep up with him or hear where he went do to how far into the depths of the forest he got. Both Double D and Eddy had both tried to call out to Ed but they weren't sure he even heard them.

Lee turned and grabbed Eddy by the collar "Your dumb friend just kidnapped our sister bud!" shouted Lee into Eddy's face spitting while she did so.

"Say it don't spread it" grunted Eddy in reply before hitting away Lee's hands from his collar. "And what about kidnapping May? she jumped at him and held onto him, ain't his fault she's stupid enough to do that. And while we're talking bout kidnapping what bout what you did to me, Double D and all the other kids now that's not kidnapping at all!"

"I don't care bout them or you, my sister is out there with that idiot and after that little stunt he just pulled I'm surprised he won't try and eat her!" replied Lee her voice getting louder and louder.

"Fear not Lee, while Ed was indeed a that monster in that costume he was only acting like that due to his over active imagination. Without the costume's head May is as safe as safe can be" Double D chipped in trying to reassure Lee.

"Oh yeah I feel so much better knowing my sister is lost in that forest, now come on your gonna help me look for her" Lee started to march off towards the forest "Come on Marie".

Marie followed her sister deciding it was not the best time to argue. She seen her sister this angry before a few times and she learnt it was best to just do what she wanted than try and argue. As both sisters reached the river both were stopped by Double D's voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Double D said to the Kankers "You see that river has a very powerful flow..." Double D picked up a nearby stick and put it in the water. All four watched as the stick was quickly swept downstream. "As you see the river's flow is quite powerful, we can't rule out that Ed didn't get dragged along with it. It is wise if we split into teams and search the area. I would recommend a check of the forest and the river until at least were it drops its load."

"Oh so smart Mr. smart ass but what teams and who do what you're not suggesting one Kanker and ed per team are you?"

Eddy was about to answer that reply from Lee saying he wouldn't be caught dead in the forest with a Kanker before he was interrupted by the other kids arriving.

The cul-de-sac kids came running through the junk yard until they meet the Ed's, Jonny and the Kankers. All of them looked shaken from their experience. Kevin looked like he was bruising, Rolf was limping, Sarah looked like she had bitten through her bottom lip, Nazz's shirt was ripped at the top and her hair was a mess and Jimmy was scared and was cuddling plank for comfort.

"Plank!" shouted Jonny running up to plank and receiving him from Jimmy. "How are ya old pal, thanks Jimmy!" smiled Jonny.

"Oh no bother he looked so lonely back there I just couldn't leave him behind"

"So Eddy what happened we heard screams and came running, it was Ed in that suit right? Where is he anyway" asked Kevin.

"He ran off kidnapping our sister and you're gonna help find her or else" Lee said raising her fist.

"Or else what Kanker" said Kevin fire in his eyes.

"Kevin while it is brave of you to stand up to Lee I must agree with her. Both Ed and May are lost in the forest and we got to find them before they get into trouble." Double D piped in.

"You heard the man you gotta help us if you wanna save your friend" grinned Lee.

"Fine I'll help but only for Ed, so what we gotta do" Kevin enquired.

"Well we will split into teams, none of us saw what direction Ed went in and it is highly possible that he could off changed direction while in the forest so having different teams search the area is a fitting solution to our problem. One search along the river to see if he or May got dragged by the current and the rest search areas of the forest, so any idea's for groups?"

"Me and Nazz will search along the river, that is if it's ok with you Nazz" asked Kevin.

"No prob's Kevin lets go find Ed!" Nazz answered back.

"Radical" grinned Kevin.

"Jimmy and me will help search the edge of the forest just in case they are walking around it" Sarah said.

"Rolf shall search the forest alone for Rolf has experience of forests going back to the frozen winter where Rolf spent three months in the forest and used his own nose hair for a coat to stay warm"

Plank and me will also team up we now, most of them trees are planks great grandfathers and mothers!"

"Thank you all I also imagine that Lee and Marie will work together while Eddy and I will..."

"Hold on" Lee cut short Double D "if we're gonna do this it will be me and Eddy and Marie and you. I'm not trusting you on finding them and if you did you'll probably hurt May!"

"Fine by me at least this way we now you're not gonna hurt our friend" Eddy shouted back.

"Ok well that is the teams sorted let's go start this search. Let's set a time to be back in the cul-de-sac by 4 o'clock so that no one is left out to late and angers their parents."

After a chorus of agreements the kids split up into their groups and went on their searches.

Deep in the forest Ed had finally stopped running. He had come to a halt and sat down satisfied that he got far enough away from the Kankers. Strangely he felt something on his chest and he looked down to see what it was. Ed's eyes froze in his head and began to fell with fear as he saw May Kanker looking back up at him.

"AAAHHH kanker!" Ed jumped which caused May to finally let go. He turned to run away but tripped over his monster costume which had been ripped all over by twigs as he ran in the forest. Ed hit the group with some force and scrambled away until he reached a tree, turned and raised his hands above his head to protect himself from harm. "Please spare Ed!"

May had no idea what to do in this situation. She had seen Ed cower before often from her but this was a brand new experience. Both were deep in the forest and she was sure they were lost. The only hope they had of getting out was to work together.

"Ed" May said softly trying to be as gentle as possible though he flinched as if she had shouted it. "Ed, we gotta get out of here" May tried as hard as she could to try and be friendly though that only caused Ed to look up startled.

"Stay away from me evil Kanker!" Ed roared.

May was hurt. She was wet, lost, still frightened from earlier and now the one person who could help her called her evil. May had enough she fell to her knees in the forest and started to cry, her emotions finally got the better of her.

Marie and Double D both had silently agreed to not talk to each other. They had spent twenty minutes searching the forest. After getting across the river they decided to search a couple of feet down from the exit of the Junk yard. Double D had calculated that the strength of the river would drag someone of Ed's bulk down the river a few feet before he would of been able to fully cross. After that he reasoned of going straight ahead believing it was possible Ed could off gone that way.

Marie felt very awkward walking beside Double D. Not long ago she had almost forced wed him against his will and now they were both looking for his friend and her sister. Her war of emotions was still ongoing. The side that was in love with him was saddened at how she acted and was craving to let her express her feelings to him especially since they were both alone and in the forest. Her other half was taunting her to be mean to him. It enjoyed his suffering and was more willing to continue it. It wanted nothing to do with Double D that didn't include his pain and tears.

Double D was also having conflicting feelings about Marie Kanker. His morals said that he should never hold a grunge, always forgive and make new friends. His other feelings were much less polite. They demanded him to shout at her and hit her for all the pain she had caused him.

They continued their walk in the forest in silence. Marie started to feel more and awkward as time went by. It wasn't helped by the butterflies she felt in her stomach. She would sneak glances at Double D every once and awhile. She blushed every time she done so though thankfully Double D didn't see this as he was too busy trying not to look at Marie.

Eventually Marie broke the silence. "So any sign of them?"

"No I'm afraid there is not" Double D answered bluntly.

Marie was startled at his response. She had never heard Double D sound so blunt before in his life. He usually gave a big long winded response. Though she supposed she didn't deserve any better.

Marie tried again to help getting a conversation going. "Some interesting tree's here isn't there" Marie said.

"Yes nature does have interesting features" Double D replied. Again another blunt reply. Marie felt her heart drop. She couldn't believe that one of her few chances alone with Double D was going so poorly. She was starting to give up hope until something came to her. If she wanted to talk to Double D it would be best to start off on fresh terms and there was only one way for that.

"Double D I'm sorry for what I put you through". Double D stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe that Marie just said sorry to him. His mind had slowed down as it digested this piece of information. Marie had also stopped surprised at Double D. She never expected him to suddenly stop. Double D saw that Marie was watching him so he decided to start moving again.

As he moved on he cleared his throat and said "Apology accepted". Marie slightly blushed and continued to walk with Double D. Double D's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Marie Kanker had just said sorry to him. A kanker had just said sorry to him! Double D was not sure if it was a true apology or it was a trick. In Double D's wildest dream he had never expected to of heard those words come out of Marie Kankers mouth.

Double D could not think of anything to say. It was one of the few times in his life words failed him. His thoughts were now about if she did mean it else could he say just besides accepting it? He never actually talked to her in a serious conversation. Though eventually as they continued to walk in the forest he decided it was time to talk and to ask a question that just came to him.

"Marie" Double D said softly though still catching her attention "Why did you say sorry? In my whole time knowing you it is very out of character for you to admit you our sorry about something." Double D almost regretted saying that as he realized if this was just a trick he could expect to be ridiculed and most likely assaulted for saying something.

Marie was slightly surprised at what Double D just asked but she figured she shouldn't be. Double D asked a reasonable question and after all she put him through he deserved to know the truth. "Well I just thought that all I put you through today was really mean and that you deserved an apology and technically the only reason we are in this forest looking for Ed and May is because us Kankers thought it would be funny to pull that prank on you, if you can call it a prank".

Again Double D was shocked from what he heard. He was sure he would never off get such a response but when he did it set him back. Double D almost wished she had reacted like typical Kanker fashion; at least he knew and was prepared for it. This though took him back completely; he had never prepared himself for this day.

As Double D thought those thoughts he suddenly felt a strange feeling. It wasn't strong it was neither love nor hate but rather admiration for Marie for having the courage to say what she just said.


	5. Chapter 5: Talk between the Others

_Ed, Edd n Eddy: New Adventures_

_Chapter 5: Talk between the others_

While Double D and Marie were having their conversation Eddy and Lee were also having one though much different from the one Double D and Marie were having.

"Hurry up ya midget, I want to find my sister before next year!" Lee shouted at Eddy.

"Well I would be moving faster if your big ass wasn't in the way bubble butt" frowned Eddy. Eddy would off thought that having a girl in the forest all alone would be romantic but instead of kissing Eddy was contemplating the best place to hide Lee's body after he killed her. Her continuous insulting was bringing him close to do something that dramatic if it meant he got some peace.

"What did you say shortly? Bubble butt ha! My butt is something ya could only wish to find in a girl so enjoy the view while ya can cause you'll never get a girl unless you paid her and even then it will set ya back a couple of grand just for them to look at ya!" snickered Lee.

"Why you!" Eddy shot daggers at Lee his hatred for her growing stronger every time she spoke. He never thought he would find a bigger jerk than his brother though lee was doing her best to steal that crown.

"What a comeback" Lee clapped slowly "Ya came up with that without Double D I got to gave ya credit you're more smarter than you look short stack".

Eddy's anger was bubbling under the surface he was close to turning around and leaving the Kanker alone in the forest though he reminded himself that he was putting up with these insults to find his friend. He made a mental note to hit Ed when he found him for making him suffer.

"Shut it Lee I'm in no mood to deal with you"

"Well to bad it's your friend's fault that we're in here in the first place. I don't want to spend time with ya I'm suffering too ya know!"

"Wait what we are only in this bloody forest because of what you Kankers did there back in the junk yard. Don't worry I had no plans to spend my day in the forest with a sticking Kanker!" the anger Eddy held towards Lee finally showing.

"What did ya say sticking Kanker, I should pound ya right now for saying that". The bickering between the two continued as they travelled farther into the forest. Both had decided to search farther down the river believing that Ed could off come this way. Though in truth Lee had picked their path of travel Eddy shuffling along behind.

"Forget hitting Ed" thought Eddy "I'm gonna smash his movie collection in front of him... then I'll hit him!"

Meanwhile Sarah and Jimmy while not having any more success in finding Ed and May like Eddy and Lee but unlike the former where at least were getting along very well.

"Oh Sarah look at that pretty flower!" Jimmy pointed out a flower growing out in front of their path. Jimmy ran over to it and picked it up. "Oh I wish Double D was here I can't remember what this flower is called".

"Don't worry Jimmy we'll show Double D it after all this is done" giggled Sarah to her best friend. She went over to her friend to see the flower as he took a big sniff of it. Jimmy sneezed and blew all the petals of the flower.

"Awh tatter sauce" Jimmy cursed. He looked at all that remained of the flower. "I really wanted to show Double D it".

"Here why don't we go home and look it up online, Ed will be fine my mum's making gravy tonight and there is no way he'll miss that. He'll come running home shouting GRAVY" Sarah said to her best friend doing an Ed impression before turning for home.

"You sure Sarah Lee said we got to find them at least May anyway I don't what to get her angry" said a fearful jimmy.

"Don't worry about them Jimmy if they try anything I'll batter them! They're not gonna get away with attacking us twice" scowled Sarah a flames of anger forming in her eyes as she thought of the Kanker's.

"OK Sarah your right" and with a cheerful song both friends went skipping away.

For another cul-de-sac kid things were quite different. Wilfred was sniffing along the forest floor trying to pick up the scent of Ed and May. The pig sniffed and sniffed but was unable to pick up anything.

"Come Wilfred stop lily ganging we must search for the big teeth Kanker and the short from a full bucket Ed boy" Rolf walked deeper in the forest with Wilfred coming behind him. When Rolf entered the forest he called his pig that came running. Wilfred though he may be a pig was smart enough to not anger Rolf for the time being after still being in his bad books after what he did in their recent journey searching for the Ed's.

Rolf stopped at a particularly flat Rock. He sat down and pulled out a sausage and placed it on the top of the rock. Rolf sat for what of been ten minutes before shouting out "Yes the all knowing sausage has shown Rolf the way" before walking away in a particular direction the sausage Rolf believed had pointed out. Wilfred followed his master but not before eating the sausage Rolf left behind.

Jonny walked into the forest but waited at the edge until everyone had left.

"plank it's time for our revenge" grinned Jonny madness in his eyes. "Ed is alone with May it's time for the Gourd to attack. They are in our woods now!" Jonny laughed as he ran off into the woods certain he would find Ed and May first before the others.

Kevin and Nazz walked along the river keeping an eye out for anyone of the missing pair. Both had walked a great distance and soon the river ran into another river.

"Hey Kevin is this river part of the creek? Asked Nazz.

"Yeah I think so my old man said something like all rivers in the area run into the creek why you ask?"

"Well I'm thinking that if it does wouldn't Ed and May not be able to walk back to the cul-de-sac. It not that strong or as deep" said a thoughtful Nazz.

"Good point Nazz but we still gotta search for them that Lee would kill us if we went back early" Kevin said edgily.

"Damn I hate her why is she so bossy I wonder how May and Marie but up with her".

"No idea" Kevin looked at Nazz and his heart started to beat faster. Part of him urged him to tell Nazz his true feelings. His mouth got dry at the thought and his breathy got deeper.

"You OK man" Nazz turned to look at him and noticed he didn't look right and was concerned for her friend.

"Nazz w-oul woul- would you" Kevin struggled to get the words out.

"What would I want Kevin" Nazz asked though she had a good idea what he wanted to say and she started to blush. Seeing her blush caused Kevin to panic.

"Would you like to walk beside me?" Kevin couldn't do it.

"Awh sure but aren't we already doing it Kev" Nazz said unable to keep the disappointment from her voice. She turned and walked on. Kevin really wanted to throw himself in the river.

"Damn my one good chance with her all alone and I ruined it" Kevin thought to himself. "I gotta try again soon".

"I guess he doesn't have the same feelings for me as I do for him" thought Nazz she to believe Kevin would never love her back and started to wonder if it was time to move on from him.

Sorry for this chapter being short and not much action in it but I wanted to do one with the other kids in the forest. My laptop broke so I'm trying to get whatever chapter I can up. I promise the next one will have more action and storytelling in it.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunions

_Ed, Edd n Eddy: New Adventures_

_Chapter 4: Reunions_

Ed watch on in silence as May continued to sob. He was not sure what to do. He was sure this was just a trick for him to let down his guard and get bombarded with kisses but he felt deep down this crying was genuine. Ed didn't know what to do his only experience with a crying girl was with Sarah and that often ended with him getting a beating from her, a telling of by his mum or both.

Ed slowly crept towards May. He closed his eyes as his legs were moving by themselves. Ed opened his eyes and saw that he was now looking down at May. He raised his right hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"There there May I didn't mean those things I was just scared" Ed was surprised by what came from his mouth. In truth he was surprised by all his actions right now but he just said something that was very unlike him to a Kanker.

May continued to sob but quieted a little at his words. Ed took this a sign to continue on "I'm just scared that's all, I'm lost in the woods and I thought I was gonna get attacked it made me afraid" Ed really now had no idea where the words came from but he felt part of his brain the part he rarely used was in control.

"You mean that Ed" sniffed May as she looked up at Ed tears in her eyes.

"You bet ya I do! So what ya say we try and get out of here" Ed took his right hand from May's shoulder and held it outstretched for May to grab.

May looked at the hand unsure what to do. She was thinking this was all a dream no way would Ed be so willing to give his hand to May. After she rubbed her eyes she saw that Ed was still there hand outstretched a smile started to spread across her face as she accepted this as real. "You bet ya Ed" and grabbing his hand she helped herself up.

"So which way Ed?" May was completely lost for not paying attention to where Ed had taken them.

"Hmmmm" Ed put his right hand to his head as he thought this over. Looking around he looked at each tree in particular. "That way!" Ed pointed to a tree on the other side of the clearing. He had no idea but he felt that was the right way out.

As Ed moved in the direction he pointed at May got up to follow him. "Maybe it's not so bad being in the woods with Ed after all" she thought.

Double D and Marie walked farther in the woods. Both were unsure what to say after their little talk and both felt a little grateful for the silence. Double D turned to put his full attention into searching for Ed and May but he couldn't help think about what had just transpired. He was sure his mind had played tricks on him but he was too smart to fall for that. Marie had said sorry and for Double D he found himself judging all the thoughts he had about the Kankers u to that point.

As Double D looked down at the ground he noticed something. "Hold it" he said to Marie sticking out his arm to stop her. He pointed at a gray piece of cloth that was caught on a branch. It took Marie a few seconds to realize what it was.

"They went this way" Marie grinned glad to be on the right track. Both she and Double D walked in the direction of the tree the cloth was caught on until they reached a clearing. The clearing showed signs of recent movement. On the far side the undergrowth was disturbed in such a way to show someone had been sitting there. From it there were patches of leaves thrown around as if someone had tried to get away from the spot. May noticed that the clearing had a large amount of cloth lying around.

"They must of just left" Marie noted.

"Agreed" said Double D "Going by how the trees bend back towards the cul-de-sac it's reasonable to say that's the direction they are going in, come on if we hurry we might just catch up with them" Double D scurried off and Marie followed closely behind.

Marie herself had been doing some thinking. She wasn't sure what to do now that she said sorry to Double D. She really wanted to go on and express her feelings for him but she felt it was too soon. She knew he would distrust her and she couldn't blame him. No she knew if she wanted her man she was going to have to wait and show a kinder side though she highly doubted she was up for the task.

As Double D and Marie had made their discovery both Ed and May where nearing the end of the forest. May noticed that the trees got thinner and smaller plant life became thicker. As she followed Ed who was confidently going his marry way she was thankful he knew his way out of the forest.

Soon the thick oak was replaced with young sapling and both discovered themselves starring back at the junk yard. May had to hold her hand over her eyes to let them adjust to the light. May looked down at the ground and noticed the river but thankfully for her they arrived much further up stream where the river had less strength and there were stones to step across.

Both crossed the stones carefully. Both didn't want to get wet again. May almost stumbled in a few times but Ed was there to grab her and help her rebalance herself on the rocks. Saying a quiet thank you every time this happened both ended up on the other side in no time.

Both awkwardly stood there with no idea what to do. It was like this until May suggested going to the cul-de-sac seeing as that where all the kids would be not realizing that most of them were searching the woods for them. Ed agreed and led the way. May had a good look at Ed for the first time since his Edzilla episode. This costume was mostly ruined with large holes in it and much to May's blushing she was able to see his underwear. She stopped herself from telling this when she realized it meant revealing she was looking there. Most times she would have no problem saying this but this was different she wasn't his tormenter and was sure that it would bring up a very strange moment to do so.

The pair reached their destination and saw to their dismay that the cul-de-sac was empty. Both stood in silence as they waited for the others to show up.

Back in the forest Double D and Marie had finally reached the edge of it. Both had followed the trail. As both stood at the edge of the forest standing by the river Double D swallowed as he realized he would have to cross it again.

Taking a deep breath he worked up the courage to cross it. Double D had almost fallen in a couple of times but Marie was there to catch him and steady him along. He was nervous when they touched he was sure she would throw him in the water but thankfully she didn't.

When both reached the other side Double D was the first to notice that the trail lead back into the junk yard.

"It seems Ed and May have retraced their steps back into the junk yard Marie"

"So let's go follow them Double D" as Marie walked off something came over her she turned to Double D "Double D thanks for earlier" and much to Double D's surprise she leaned in and kissed him on the check. Marie quickly turned and ran off towards the junk yard.

Double D was weak in the knees. Marie had just kissed him on the check but unlike all the other times she did this one had true meaning. It was tender it was meaningful and thankful. Double D touched the spot where she kissed him and felt himself go red. Things were not turning out the way he thought it would be like.

Meanwhile both Kevin and Nazz had had enough. Both had walked a great distance and the river had widened and split into other rivers and streams.

"Kevin is there much point looking anymore it's almost time to meet up" asked Nazz.

"Suppose so Nazz the river ain't as strong as it was so they sure of been able to get out just fine and anyway there are too many places to check, no. Let's go back" Both turned and went back the way they came. Kevin still regretting not asking Nazz out and Nazz disappointed that he didn't ask her out.

Eddy and Lee were having a much more difficult time than Kevin and Nazz. Both had continued the insults and lost track of where they had been walking and as a result had to backtrack.

"This all your fault moron!" roared Lee at Eddy "Cause I'm stuck with you ya got me distracted you fool"

"How's that my fault just because you have no sense of direction. If you went the way I wanted to go we would of found them by now" grunted Eddy in reply.

"Don't start moron if we followed you we would end up back at your brother's place!" Lee snared.

"Why you if you weren't a woman I would thump you one!" snapped Eddy.

"Ha you're just saying that cause you know I would beat ya in a fight you coward!"

"That's it Kanker right here right now" Eddy yelled his hands rolling into fists.

"Fine by me Shorty!" Lee turned to Eddy and raised her fists.

But before they could anything they heard a voice from above. "Away with you, you vile swine!" Both Eddy and Lee looked up in surprise to see a figure jump from the tree and land in front of them. The person was wearing a watermelon on their head with piece of wood in their hands.

"You turned on me when I protected now deal with me as a villain. After I deal with you I'll go back and finish deal with Ed and May for unlike you I the new terror of Peach Creek know where they are! Now prepare!" The Gourd jumped at them but was quickly dealt with by a right hook from Lee. The Gourd went down to the ground with a thug.

"So you know where Ed and May are? Tell me now before I rip that watermelon off and make you swallow it" threatened Lee.

"They went back towards the junk yard I swear!" said the Gourd. Lee walked over the Gourd with Eddy tagging along. Eddy muttered "moron" as he passed the Gourd.

As Double D and Marie crossed into the cul-de-sac they saw Ed and May standing awkwardly. Upon seeing each other May and Marie ran towards each other to meet and hug right in front of the Ed's. While this happened Ed ran towards Double D shouting his name.

"Double D Ed is so happy to see you!" Ed embraced Double D in a hug. "Ed was sure he would be lost and would have to marry the squirrel king and collect nuts before being attacked by the moon from the moon from outer space!"

Double D taking a big whiff of Ed's armpits choked and said through tears "Glad to see you old friend". Ed put Double D down softly. Double D heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up to see Jimmy and Sarah walking towards them.

"So that's what all the commotion is about. Glad to see you big brother" said Sarah to Ed "now go home before I tell mom that you scared me and Jimmy"

"Awh but Sarah I want to see my friends" pleaded Ed.

"Fine you got 10 minutes you not home by then no gravy for you!" threatened Sarah who along with her best friend returned to her home.

"So that weirdo was right you did go back to the cul-de-sac" everyone looked over to see Lee and Eddy walk towards them. Both looked angry Eddy more so than Lee but both were perfectly fine.

"Yeah we got back safely" grinned May.

"Easy Wilfred down boy!" again everyone present looked over to see Rolf enter the cul-de-sac riding Wilfred.

"Oh ho! Ed boy and Kanker girl are both safe. Rolf thought Wilfred was leading him back to get some off nana's eel soup but Rolf trusts the secret sausage of knowledge to lead the way." Rolf jumped of Wilfred and greeted the Ed's.

"Yeah looks like everyone is back safely... hi wait where is Kevin and Nazz" quizzed Eddy looking around and noticing they weren't there.

"Rolf saw them while he came back they say they will he shortly" Rolf answered.

"Well not to get all lovely cause I think I'm gonna be sick but we're out of here" Lee voiced up. She turned to her sisters and walked off calling back "May! Marie! Move it!"

Both Kanker's looked at their respect Ed's before saying "bye" and walked off. Ed waved them away cheerfully while Double D did so meekly blushing as he remembered the kiss on the check.

"Awh good riddance I say" grunted Eddy.

"So you found them" Kevin said as walked to the group with Nazz. "Thank God those Kankers are gone I can breathe easy again"

"Glad to see you're OK Ed" smiled Nazz.

"Well so much for a picnic those bloody Kanker's ruined that for us" frowned Eddy.

"Yeah but they won't ruin my monster truck marathon on Saturday I'll make sure of that" Kevin assured.

After a little chit chat all the kids said goodbye before walking off to their respective homes. Double D felt his check again where Marie kissed him he was starting to doubt his opinion he held for Marie. As he reached the door he felt two shadows fall on him. He turned to see his two best friends standing there.

"Hello gentlemen are you not going home?" asked Double D.

"Yeah sock head but first what about Ed he can't go home like that" Eddy pointed to Ed and Double D saw for the first time that Ed's monster suit was ruined. He was only wearing his underwear underneath the suit.

"Ed where's your clothes" asked Double D.

"Ed looked down at himself before looking at Double D. "What clothes" frowned Ed

Well that's another chapter finished. I just want to say this one was annoying to write not because I had no ideas for it but because my laptop broke when I was half way through it so I had to rewrite it again all in a day.

Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon. Also I'm thinking about having a beta reader. I'm noticing more and more mistakes in my work so if anyone is interest pm me.

DTMSORA out!


	7. Chapter 7: Saturday

_Ed, Edd n Eddy: New Adventures_

_Chapter 7: Saturday_

Saturday had finally reached the cul-de-sac as Double D scurried around his house. He was ticking of the last of his chores on the sticky notes his parents had left him. Checking the notes one last time he saw that he had finished all the chores. Smiling to himself he ran off to clean himself up. He was planning to going over to Kevin's in a bit for the monster truck rally. Double D wasn't really interested in monster trucks but it was a good time to spend with his friends and socialize.

After the events with the Kanker's Kevin made sure no one was going to ruin his monster rally day. He made sure his folks (who were away visiting their parents kept their phones on at all time so he could call them in an emergency and he also prepared to call the police if need be). Kevin also promised there would be food in the house so that no one would have to leave to get some and run the chance of getting jumped by the Kanker's. He even told everyone to go straight from their place to his between 12:00-12:15 as he said he would be waiting at his door keeping an eye on the cul-de-sac from his house during that time. While many thought Kevin was being too jumpy Kevin learnt from experience it's best to be safe than sorry he still remembered when everyone thought the Ed's were gone and stumbled on that monkey land which led to most of the kids getting hurt.

Double D remembered the events of that day when the kanker's attacked them that he and Eddy noticed Ed didn't have any clothes under his costume and Ed being very unhelpful in trying to help locate them, they decided to check Double D's house. After looking in his basement he was able to find Ed's clothes. It turned out that after Ed had got the mask on his head and proceeded to remove all his clothes to wear the costume. He made sure Ed got his clothes and wore them home. As Double D said "What would your mother think that after two days of not seeing you the day you are back you go and come home with no clothes?"

As Double D entered the bathroom he noticed how dirty his hands were from taking out the trash. He felt sick looking at them and rushed to the sink to clean them. He scrubbed his hands until he was sure they were perfectly clean. As he looked up he saw his own reflection in the mirror. Double D looked at his check where Marie had kissed him and a small hint of a smile spread across his face. He was not sure what came over him. Marie had and still was his mortal enemy and he was positive if the opportunity came her or her sisters wouldn't miss a chance to torment him or his friends.

No his opinion of her was still the same. But in a small part the seeds of doubt were sown. Over the last few days he had thought about Marie and became slightly more interested to know the kind girl who said sorry. Double D shook his head to clear his thoughts and remembered where he was meant to be. Finishing washing his hands he looked himself over saw that his clothes were perfectly clean, wrote a note to tell his parents (who were in town) where he would be and left for Kevin's.

Double D made the short stroll over to Kevin's and rang the door bell. It was answered almost immediately by Kevin.

"Sup man come on in everyone else is here" Kevin nodded towards the main room from which noise of the rally and the scream of the kids could be hard coming from. Double D gave his thanks and walked in while Kevin glanced over his shoulder to make sure there was no Kanker's around.

When Double D entered the main room he saw Ed lying right in front of the TV eyes glued to it. Rolf was sitting on the arm chair sipping from a cup of what smelled like his great nana's eel soup, Eddy and Nazz where on the couch and much to Double D's amusement Eddy was quite close to her evidence of him trying to chat her up. Sarah and Jimmy where on the other side of the room Sarah quite bored but Jimmy enjoying her presence along with the presence of the other kids. Double D noted Jonny wasn't there but Kevin didn't really like Jonny and after hearing from Eddy how Jonny tried to attack him when he was with Lee in the forest it was no surprise to not see him there.

Double D sat on the other end of the couch not occupied by Eddy and Nazz and watched the rally. Kevin followed Double D in and turned to address the room "So no one had any problems getting here?"

"Oh Kevin man don't worry so much we got here fine and even then the Kanker's rarely show up here without a reason" Nazz said.

"Yeah your right" agreed Kevin before sitting down between Nazz and Double D "Monster Trucks! Monster Trucks!" he started to chant before everyone else joined in. Double D would admit though he didn't like monster truck rally's he was enjoying himself. Everyone was having a good time. Ed started to play with Jimmy and Sarah and pretended to be a monster truck going to run them over. Both screamed from excitement and played along though Double D made sure Ed didn't let his imagination get the better of him.

Rolf would occasionally complain about the monster trucks "how would such puny things work on a farm?" Eddy tried his best chat up lines on Nazz who giggled and played along while Kevin watched on. He didn't mind that not because he didn't think that Eddy had a chance of hooking up but that the chat up lines Eddy was using made sure that wasn't a possibility. Double D sat by and watched all this.

As the day wore on the kids started to get hungry, Kevin noticed this and went to get snacks. Nazz yawned when he did so. While she had fun she was getting bored, she had no interests in Monster Trucks and Eddy's flirting got boring down to how bad he was at it.

As one of the biggest trucks turned over a smaller one much to the pleasure of the other kids who screamed out in delight Kevin came back in the room with a tray of refreshments.

"My parents said I gotta feed ya's so eat up" Kevin told the other kids. All the kids gathered round and took some of the food. There were simple sweets, chocolate bars and cans of soda.

"Kevin can I use your bathroom?" asked Nazz.

"Sure no bother go right ahead" Kevin nodded towards the bathroom. As Nazz moved out of the way to go to the toilet Eddy moved in and got a good look at the food.

"Hi chin head what about some jawbreakers?" asked Eddy running his eyes over the food and drinks.

"Man, dork you're a pain" complained Kevin "Fine if you what some come this way" Kevin walked off with Eddy following behind gleefully.

As Eddy and Kevin walked away talking to each other (Eddy reminding Kevin of all the back catalogue of jawbreakers Kevin owned him) nature called to Double D. Double D was embarrassed by this. He rarely used the toilet at Ed's or Eddy's house never mind anywhere else. Double D snuck away from the rest of the group and when he was sure he was not seen quickly paced to the bathroom. In his rush he bumped into Nazz who was just leaving said room.

"Oh my apology Nazz I didn't mean to run into you" apologised Double D.

"No problem dude" smiled Nazz before looking over her shoulder. "I thought I heard Kevin and Eddy pass by so I stayed in longer than I needed to. Here can you keep a secret? My phone just rang and I gotta go home my mom isn't happy with the colour of her hair. I don't wanna tell Kevin cause I think he'll think I'm just making an excuse to get out early and I don't want to hurt his feelings. Can you cover for me?"

"Oh of course Nazz I'll cover for you" Double D said hoping to get this talk over so he can use the bathroom.

"Thanks dude" Nazz said before hugging him. "Well I gotta go I'm going out the back door so no will see me. Bye Double D" and with a wave Nazz passed Double D to the kitchen and the exit.

Double D rushed into the bathroom to relieve himself. Whilst he did this Kevin and Eddy were walking back up the corridor.

"Thanks Kev it's amazing" slurped Eddy over the jawbreaker.

"Yeah yeah you got your jawbreaker" Kevin looked at the bathroom door to see it was locked believing Nazz was still in there. "Here can you go on I gotta use the bathroom".

"Sure no problem" Eddy managed with the Jawbreaker in his mouth. Kevin waited until he was sure Eddy was back in the main room before turning his attention to the bathroom door. Knocking it softly he said "Nazz can we talk?"

At the sound Of Kevin's voice Double D froze he had just finished drying his hands when Kevin knocked and wasn't sure what to say.

"No Nazz don't say anything just listen" Kevin continued on. "A couple of days ago I tried to ask you a very important question but I chickened out. So now I'll ask it again. Nazz I always liked you more than just a friend for a long time and I kind of know you have been sending me signals for a while and I haven't been really been paying attention until it struck me lately. So what I'm asking is... do you wanna go out with me?"

Double D was speechless as he heard that. Kevin not only finally revealed his love for Nazz but he asked her out not realizing it was Double D in the bathroom. Double D thought frantically about what to do. He couldn't reveal it was him in the bathroom that would be too awkward. His brain went into overtime but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Nazz I know this is sudden but can you give me an answer, you need more time? I have no trouble waiting for a response." Kevin said through the door.

"Kev who are you talking too?" a voice came from up the corridor.

Kevin looked up to see Eddy standing there watching him. "How long you been there?" questioned Kevin his heart starting to panic.

"For a bit I heard everything" answered Eddy truthfully with a slight snicker. "By the way I saw Nazz entering her house when I looked out your window when I got back to your main room, so who are you talking to?"

Kevin's heart dropped at those words, who was he actually talking to. "Hi open this door" thundered Kevin hitting it in the progress.

Double D gulped and slowly opened the door. Kevin's face fell as he saw who it was. In his head he was going crazy. "Wait did I just ask out Double D!? No way I don't even go that way!"

"Well this is awkward" blurted out Double D.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I can't believe it awh this is priceless you asked out Double D HAHAHAHAHAHA, yeah Nazz would like you for that! Maybe she is that sort of girl! Likes a bit of man on man" laughed Eddy.

Both Kevin and Double D were embarrassed. It was bad enough both of them were in this situation but to have Eddy there to see it made it worse.

"Don't worry Kev, Double D no one thinks you two make a good couple hahaha I mean you is complete opposites but you know they say opposites attract hahahahahaha!"

"Shut up dork!" Kevin said though he was very quiet. He silently walked past Eddy and sat in the main room watching the rest of the monster truck rally. Double D walked past Eddy who made a kissing sound and commented "maybe you should sit beside him and make him feel better!"

The rest of the day was quite strange. All the other kids wanted to know what Eddy had laughed at but none of the three boys said anything. Kevin was raging inside not just towards Double D but at Nazz as well. He was angry and hurt that she could off just left without saying anything to him. Double D thought about trying to explain Nazz's absence but he couldn't come up with any and it just felt too awkward to talk to Kevin right now.

Eventually the rally ended and all the other kids went home. While making his way home Eddy kept pestering Double D about what happened. "Awh man you should of said yes! Could you imagine the look on his face if you did and you opened the door! Awh it would be gold!" Eddy was holding his side due to a stitch.

"Eddy it was rather an unfortunate circumstance that took place" blushed Double D.

"Eddy could you imagine them going out it would be like when King Kong asked out Godzilla in the movie "Kong's big date" grinned Ed.

"Oh lumpy that would be priceless!" Eddy laughed again.

"Not you too Ed" groaned Double D.

"Sorry Double D but its funny" smiled Ed.

"Yeah come on Double D years from now you'll look back at this and laugh" reassured Eddy.

"Well may that be at the moment I find it very unfunny now excuse me I have to go home. My parents are expecting me". Double walked off towards his voice.

"What got under his skin" grumbled Eddy.

"So long Double D" waved Ed not paying attention to Eddy.

Later that night Double D got thinking about earlier today. While still embarrassed for himself and Kevin it got him thinking about relationships. At first glance both Kevin and Nazz were different to each other. Kevin was a typical jock interested in sports, his bike and at times being a bully while Nazz was an airhead, liked to gossip and did shoulder responsibility (she was a baby sitter after all) but when you looked closer it was clear they had things in common. Not only were they best looking kids in the cul-de-sac both were popular in school Nazz was a cheerleader though Double D was sure this was just a chance to be close to Kevin and deep down both were decent people if in Kevin's case it didn't always show.

Double D wondered if there was a girl out there for him. As he thought about all the girls in his school none really came to mind. Sarah of course had a crush on him but they shared little to no common interest and while she did beat him up she was usually easier on him compared to Ed and Eddy. Then of course there was Marie the bane of his existence. They had nothing in common and in fact were complete opposites, though as Eddy did say earlier even if he was joking "opposites attract". Both were as different as night and day. Marie was the night, her life and personality was much darker to anyone he knew while Double D had a lighter view of life.

Double D couldn't help but think that they were each other's yin to their yang. They would make an interesting couple he would admit. As he thought this over he did realize she had been nice to him. Though she had been evil towards him in the past her saying sorry and that kiss did change things.

Double D shook his head and cleared it of thought. He was being silly and over thinking everything. Kevin and Nazz both did share many common interests while Double D would admit his thinking of Marie in a positive light may off been down to his own wanting of a girlfriend.

Double decided it was best to go to bed before he over thought it anymore. As he slept he didn't realized that a girl in the trailer park had also the same thoughts as he just did. She wondered if two very different people could really make the perfect couple she craved they could be.


	8. Chapter 8: Saturday of Fortune

_Ed, Edd n Eddy: New Adventures_

_Chapter 8: Saturday of Fortune_

Marie woke from her slumber with her sister Lee shouting in her ear. "Oh get up the rally is on today, go get some food and make yourself useful!" before slamming the door and thundering down the stairs,

Marie rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed. She looked at the alarm clock and saw it was just before 9. She cursed under her breath at Lee. Most weekends Marie didn't get up until 1 and Lee was usually worse not getting up until 3 but the monster rally was today and Lee made it a rule to be up early and prepare for it.

Marie looked over her bed to see that May wasn't there. She was usually the first one up in the morning anyway and most likely doing any chores Lee had planned for her that their mom wanted Lee to do but who dished them out to her sisters. Getting out of her bed and striping from hr night dress throwing it on the floor with all her other clothes and helping to keep the room in its messy state Marie got dressed in her usual clothes and made her way down stairs.

She saw May cleaning the kitchen while Lee sat in front of the TV eating crisps. "So you got up, well here go out and get us some food. We are running out of crisps and we need soda also mom wants you to get bacon for tonite, moneys on the counter. Well what you waiting for? GET MOVING!" before Lee stuffed her face with more crisps.

"Why don't you do something or is moving to much effort for you" Marie said.

"Don't start any wise cracking from you Marie I'm not gonna put up with it today and I am doing something I'm making sure you do what you are told" grinned Lee before turning her attention back to the TV.

Marie got the money from the counter and made her way of the trailer. She was blinded slightly by the sunlight. It was much too early in the morning for her to be out and besides she preferred the night anyway. As she made her way into town she really couldn't help but think about earlier in the week.

She had said sorry to Double D and all she could think about was how much of an idiot she was for doing so. "Man why I say that he probably didn't believe me, why would he I haven't exactly give him reason to believe me, man I hate my life".

As Marie entered the town she couldn't help but admire the clothes in the windows. Though she wasn't the typical "girly girl" as she called it she still appreciated clothes though she had to remind herself that she would never be able to afford any new clothes. She was lucky that she had money to get food and the chances of any extra money coming into their household were very slime.

Regretfully moving from the window Marie went on to get the food. She went to the local store and got what was needed. After getting a big pack of crisps, some soda and bacon all in a brown bag, she left the store quickly even a local shop felt too good for her. As made her way back home she passed the sweet shop. She saw the jawbreakers in the window. She laughed to herself as she thought of how Double D and his friends spent so much of last summer trying to scam the other kids for them but always falling short of getting the money needed to but the sugary goodness.

She thought it was cute of him either brain storming ideas or making contraptions for Eddy's ideas which often ended in failure. She had thought of helping them at one stage last year, Lee's ideas usually worked and anyway the kids were so afraid of them they would give them money anyway. She reminded herself though it was never possible after their first meeting the impressions they left on the Ed's weren't that good.

As she took her eyes away she didn't pay attention to where she was walking and bumped into a little girl. Both she and the girl fail to the ground with doing Marie did her best to hold on to her bag. As she rubbed her spot where she fell she looked over at the little girl. Anger built inside her and broke out through her mouth. "Why don't you watch we're you're going you little shrimp now get lost before I hit you!"

The little girl started to cry before running over to a woman who Marie guessed was her mother. The mother gave Marie a dirty look which Marie was more than happy to give back. As she got up onto her feet she turned on the mother.

"Maybe teach your child watch they are going in future or is that too much to ask from you?" The woman looked offended before taking her child and walking off. Marie looked around and saw she was getting stares from everyone on the street. Quickly she hurried herself down one of the alleys trying to get away from the gaze of judging eyes.

She regretted her outburst to the little girl. Marie's anger was always her biggest weakness, she would often snap with little warning or little control and once she started she felt she had to continue. She was afraid of making a clown of herself in public by getting angry and saying sorry making her look like she didn't know her own mind so her thought it was better to be seen as a real bitch than that. She guessed one reason she liked and admired Double D was his self control. He rarely lost it and when he did he tried to make amends for it. Marie envied that self control and would love it if Double D taught her how to control it.

Coming onto a new street Marie turned left and made way for home. This way was longer but at least no one was looking at her. As Marie passed the shops one in particular caught her attention. It was a fortune teller shop. Its sign read "Sharon's Fortune teller, secrets of the future revealed" Marie stopped right in front of the building. She didn't believe in fortune telling. She didn't believe in much really but she was fantasized by the sign. It was as if a voice from deep inside the shop was calling. Unaware of her actions Marie walked into the shop. When she opened the door she discovered a pair of curtains in front of her. They were deep purple and had stars on them.

Marie almost laughed at this. "kinda doing the stereotype" she thought though that didn't stop her pushing through the curtains. She came into a dark room. It was lighten by candle light and had a funny smell coming from the candles. Marie looked up and noticed lights though gathering by the dust on them they haven't been used in a while. This room had very dark purple walls just like the curtains. There were many pictures on the walls many of different fortune telling techniques. The ceiling was painted black and had stars on it making it look like the night sky. Marie took her attention from this and looked at the contents of the room.

The room had many bookshelves at the side each full of different contents. Marie wasn't a book worm though she did want to look at them. The rest of the room was empty except for a table in the middle of the room that had two chairs around it, one of which as occupied.

"Well my child I was wondering when I would be seeing you" answered a woman's voice. Marie wasn't impressed by this, she was sure she did this to everyone who entered and made it sound as if she was expecting them.

"Oh I can see you doubting my powers. It's right in your eyes. But don't worry Marie I am the real deal" the woman said. At this Marie almost freaked out. The woman knew her name! Marie searched her mind trying to figure out how this was possible. "Well us Kanker's do have a reputation, she may know by the clothes I wear what my name was" thought Marie.

"You still judge me Marie, that is fair enough I am not here to prove anything just to show you your future. Come sit if you are interested or leave as you are thinking about doing but I can help reveal your future with the boy known as Double D" the woman pointed to the chair right in front of her.

Marie had almost left but stopped herself. "This woman knows Double D's name! But how? Maybe Double D is quite well known and as she reasoned like before if she heard about the Kanker reputation then she might off heard of their interest in the Ed's". Marie thought it was best to leave. She mocked those who believed in fortune telling but part of her was curious, the part that was interested in Double D wanted to know what their future held so against her beliefs she found herself sitting across the fortune teller.

"I am tell you are tell a believer about this but believe me you will thank me later" laughed the woman. Now that Marie was up closer she was able to get a good look at her. She was in her mid forties and had many earrings. Her age looked like it was sneaking up on her as wrinkles had started to set in though she still looked nice looking showing signs that she was a real stunner when younger. She wore a long clock which was light red and had two different colour eyes, one blue one green.

"Now I will tell you your future" the woman continued on looking in to her crystal ball. "Yes I see your life. It has been hard, oh yes so very hard for such a young age. I sympathise with you especially about Peter what a horrible man! You have two sisters who are the terror of the school and of Peach Creek. You all share the same room and you are in town right now getting crisps, soda and bacon for the monster rally today". The woman smiled at Marie who sat in silence.

Marie was in deep shock. The woman knew about Peter! She was almost convinced then and there that this woman was a true teller. Her or her sisters had never spoken a word about him to each other rather than anyone else. So how did she know?

"Yes you are in deep shock but as I said I am not here to convince you but rather to tell your fortune so I'll tell your future now" clearing her thought she continued on "you are worrying about Double D. You believe your past actions are going to be held against you by him. I'm sorry to say you are right "Marie looked crestfallen by this "but your apology to him has given you a chance to redeem yourself. A change in your actions will help change his view on you. He is a boy that will grow into a great man due to his acceptance of all people. Soon a chance will prevail to you and it will decide how your life will go. If you take it I see happiness but fail and hurt is all that you will know in life."

Marie sat up straight to this. Did she hear right, she would have a chance will Double D but it sounded like if she didn't take it she would be miserable for the rest of her life. Fear built inside her at the thought of an all or nothing gamble with Double D. Win and get Double D lose and have a painful life.

"You are scared I can see it. The fear of missing your chance and ruining your life is great but sadly that cannot be helped. Your future has many adventures ahead of it even if you fail with Double D you will have journeys to take. If they are successful or not are up to you."

The woman looked up at Marie who continued to sit in silence taking this as a sign to continue "However a difficult choice awaits you if you succeed with Double D you must make a difficult decision, it will be caused by a bearded man he will be the one to set events in place which will lead to a very difficult choice, It is up to you to decide what to do. Follow your heart, do not listen to anyone else, your heart knows the answer."

"That is all I can tell you" the woman finished looking into the crystal ball and leaned back in her chair and examined Marie. Marie's mind was a whirlwind of thought. She had so many questions to ask but where to start. She wanted to know when this opportunity with Double D would open up, what was this big choice she would have to make. And this bearded man, who was he?

"You have many questions but sadly you have used all the money you have already" the woman said stopping Marie's chain of thought. Marie checked her pocket and saw the change she had left, she put it on the table and the woman gave thanks.

As she got up to leave a question popped into her head that she must have answered "Excuse me but what do you mean by me not taking my chance to date Double D? You make it sound like there are two possible outcomes but isn't the future already laid out in front of us?"

The woman smiled at Marie before giving her an answer "You know I have had many clients before you yet you are the first one to ask that question almost no one wonders how there can be two possible futures most just leave all excited or in glum about their future, it takes a really intelligent mind to realise when I say there are two futures and ask that question" Marie blushed at this. She wasn't used to being called intelligent.

"To answer your question there are not two possible futures, there are billions of them for each individual, the futures I tell are the future that is most likely to happen. Reading someone's future is like looking at a blank television screen with many boxes on it each a different size. You see when I read your future there were two that were bigger than the rest. Usually the biggest one is what lies ahead of you but both these are the same size so it's very even on what happens. The only difference between them is the decisions you make. It shows how what you want is in your hands ".

"So wait that means none of that may not come true?"Marie questioned nervous now at the answer.

"Yes but that rarely happens you see some people believe that fate has already decided things for them. They are true because fate has every possibility! But people can decide their own fate. So don't let this discourage you, you can make your own future all I can do is tell you what currently is most likely. Now do you have any more questions" Sharon said rising her eyebrow.

"No I don't" Marie answered before turning to leave. "Thank you" she said to the woman.

"My pleasure Marie, just don't let disappointment hold you down my dear" Sharon smiled before waving her off.

Marie left the shop and re-entered the sunlight. She checked her watch and saw that it was already 10. She made a move on knowing that Lee would have a go at her for taking so long.

As Marie entered the trailer park she could hear the roars from Lee to May sounded out from their trailer.

"I WANT THOSE WINDOWS SHINING MAY! SHINING! AND WHERE HAVE YOUBEEN?" said Lee turning her attention to her returning sister.

"There was a line, then some kid bumped into me so I had a shouting match with her mother" Marie lied slightly.

"Well pick a different time to start shouting at some stranger the rally's about to start" Lee snared grabbing the bag from Marie and taking it in to the trailer.

"Boy she's a real bitch today" commented Marie.

"Oh you don't know the half of it, she has been bossing me around all day the tub of lard" grunted May. Marie helped her sister finish clean the windows before both entered the trailer. Lee was sitting on the couch watching the monster rally her hand in a bag of crisps.

"What took you's come on the rallies started!" Lee said nodding at the TV set. Both Marie and May cleaned up before sitting down on the couch. The rest of the day was quite enjoyable for the sisters. They all cheered and booed for the trucks they liked and hated. It was one of the few things the sisters really got along on with.

As the rally went on Marie slowly lost herself to the events of earlier. The fortune teller said a lot and even told Marie none of the events may take place if she so desires. Part of her was really tempted to test that. Part of her still detested Double D and was more than glad to not have to be in an awkward situation with him. Though deep down she was afraid. She knew if she messed up she would ruin her life and would lose out on Double D. She thought about life without him. Her life was already miserable enough but the last few days it had been bearable down to thanks her increasing feelings for him so to lose him made her uneasy. How would she be able to ruin that? Though it is her and chances of it happening are high if only the fortune teller told her she only had one possible future everything would be so much easier.

Marie was taken out of her thoughts by her sister saying her name. "Marie, Marie, Marie you in there?" Marie shook her head and saw May standing in front of her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Marie answered.

"Good then go make diner" demanded Lee.

"Why don't you fat ass you have done nothing all day" replied Marie.

"What you say?" Lee said angry "Mum left me in charge and that means do what I say and I say go make diner got that!"

"FINE" shouted Marie getting up and entering the kitchen. She searched the cupboards and found bread and beans along with the bacon from earlier. "Bacon, toast and beans it is then" she thought.

Putting the food out onto the cooker and in the toaster to be cooked Marie went back to her thoughts. How would she be able to get Double D to like her she thought. He was a nice guy so being just as nice and showing an interest in the things he does would also help. But he liked so many things different. He was a techno wizard while she was a trailer trash. She was upset at that thought but she knew it was true. She acted like it so why would he not think she was it.

Finishing cooking the food she called in her sisters who took their food and gobbled it down. Marie slowly ate her food. Normally she would be like her sisters showing no manners what so ever to her dining. This time though she partly played with her food. She was wondering if she could make herself smarter to get Double D's attention. To reach his level of intelligence was asking too much but she was sure she could increase her math skills and learn some important facts.

"You gonna finish that" Marie looked up to see May looking at her food.

"Of course I am, just cause I don't eat as fast as you doesn't mean I'm not gonna finish it" replied Marie glaring at her sister.

"Fine" huffed May before walking back to the couch.

Marie finished her diner and returned to watch the last of the monster trucks. It was only really highlights now of the best action. Marie did her best to cheer like her sisters but she didn't feel it. When it was over and after some more TV Marie went to bed early.

Her sisters questioned her over this. Usually on weekends she wouldn't go to bed until the early morning or at least until their mom came home. Marie made an excuse of not feeling well and she went to bed with Lee's words of "You better not make a mess up there" ringing in her ears.

As Marie got in bed she wondered what Double D did today. Did he watch the monster rally? Did he watch it with his friends like she watch it with her sisters? But most importantly of all did he think of her as her thought of him today? Marie was sure he didn't one simple thank you couldn't make up for all the abuse she gave him.

Marie spent the next few hours twisting and turning in her bed. All her wanted was Double D to have him smile at her to have him laughing at her jokes to him return the same feelings she had for him. All Marie thought as she fell asleep was would she be able to make Double D as happy as he does when she thinks about him?


	9. Chapter 9: : A meeting of the minds

_Ed, Edd n Eddy: New Adventures_

_Chapter 9: A meeting of the minds_

Just over three weeks had passed since the Monster Rally. Double D hummed to himself as he walked down towards the town. This summer was indeed different from last. Eddy had no plans for scams and as such the Ed's had to find a new way to make money. This of course meant getting jobs. Ed had returned to working with Rolf who was much fairer on Ed this time round when it came to payment. Ed was enjoying his role there, his work rate had improved greatly and he was making less mistakes than before and thanks to Rolf letting him look after the chickens he was at his most happiest. Eddy was working with his dad as a used car sales man. Eddy naturally thought he was the perfect seller though he had managed to chase off numerous buyers in his short time leading to him to getting a hit on his head from his father. Kevin had also found work at a sports shop happily in his element.

As Double D entered the town he entered the first shop. He asked for any job opportunity opening and when he was told no he was courteous and left the shop. He did so to most shops he entered. He left when he was told no and when told yes he handed them a copy of his CV. After doing all the shops on the street he moved on to the next street. Again the same progress happened checking each shop and giving in his CV when he could.

After finishing each street and checking each shop he only had one last place to go to. Double D headed towards the library not for job opportunity but for the solitude of the books. It had been a while since he last been in the library and he regretfully was not able to visit it much sooner than he wanted to. As Double D entered he took a sniff of the library. He grinned happily such as the smell of books had over him. He said hello to the librarian who said hello back both being on very good terms.

As Double D made his way down one of the rows of books he started to search. He wasn't looking for one in particular but one for some modest reading. After finding a book "The muscles of the human body and how to use them to their full potential" he took a seat at one of the tables.

Flicking open the book Double D started to absorb its knowledge at an incredible rate. He started off with arms muscles then moved on it leg muscles. He flexed his muscles slightly as he looked at the diagram. Having the arms of some of the people in the book wouldn't be bad Double D thought. He thought about training or at least follow some of the steps in the book to increase his muscle mass. Though he never admitted it he was ashamed at his body. Everything from his head down to his toes could be so much better he thought. "What's the point in being smart when you get beat up Ed's sister" he huffed.

Unaware Double D did not that on the other side of the library sat Marie Kanker. Ever since the fortune teller Marie had spent every chance she could in the library. She started general knowledge that she thought was important such as the founding of America and its history. After reading through numerous books she had reached to the present day. It took her three weeks but with her slow reading skills and her hunger to make sure she got every little point in the books right she was soon able to give a brief but good overall of the United States of America history.

Marie had also picked up some other books to read as well. The early history of England, Rome and the rest of Europe was very interesting for her. She even studied some basic math and science until she had a good understanding. She was now able to do basic algebra and had an understanding of science such as the human body and gene therapy.

It was boring at first but when she saw how the people lived and how the suffered she couldn't help but relate. She saw that history was full of people who were treated like dirt and their only way to survive was to hit back at society. She could relate, hitting back when you felt cornered as if the world stopped caring. She detested how the victims when they tried to make life better for themselves were always brutally dealt with.

As Marie put down her book she got up and went to the toilet. As she crossed the room she was reminded of why she was doing this. She wanted to at least be on some sort of intelligence level with Double D and try and give him an interesting conversation. She knew no one else in the area was as smart as him and so maybe giving him an interesting conversation may off get some respect from him.

As Marie left the bathroom she looked around the room looking at each of the sections to see what to study next. Just as her eyes went over the science section she saw Double D sitting at a table. Her heart stopped in her throat as he saw him. She backed into the bathroom again and started to progress what had happened. Double D was sitting right out there in the library. This was just the chance she had waited for. She was waiting for an opportunity to talk to Double D but this was much too soon. She had planned to talk to him when school started.

Marie calmed herself down. It was now or never. This was a chance that can't be missed. She would not get a chance alone with him at school to have a proper talk with him. Gathering her courage Marie left the bathroom and walked over to Double D. As she reached the table Double D looked up. He had a look of shock on his face.

"Hi" said Marie rather nervously.

"Hello" Double D just about got out. Double D mind was a whirl of gears. Marie was in the library and had just said hi to him! He wondered how this would end though he did a mental check for the exits and the staff just in case Marie attacked.

"I see you're reading on the muscles of the human body" Marie pointed towards the cover of the book. "It is very interesting especially how no matter how much we push the body we will not reach are full potential" Marie finished.

"Why... Yes it is interesting Marie" Double D said confusedly, surprised Marie had an interest in the human body.

"But I much prefer the topic of gene therapy I find it more interesting" Marie continued.

"Well yes it is interesting" muttered Double D.

"But what I find interesting is the conflict people have had in history that some people may not know about. Like how everyone thinks Ireland is such a happy country but that in Northern Ireland though the troubles the call it is over tension is still strong or how the Catalan region of Spain wishes for independence which also includes Basque region which would also seek independence or the problems of Africa and how it caused the country of Sudan to split in to South Sudan and Sudan."

"Why Marie you have some knowledge on world fairs, I really I'm surprised" Double D said honestly. "Why have you never revealed this side of yourself before?"

"Well to be honest I learnt all these things recently, I... well really I did it for you... I know you are really smart and I just thought you would appreciate it if you can someone who knew what you were talking about" Marie blushed.

"Marie that is very kind of you but you didn't need to go to that sort of lengths to impress me" Double D said.

"I really wanted to Double D once I started reading I just found it so interesting I really underestimated the history of the world and how a book can be so fulfilling" smiled Marie.

"Well Marie I am glad you understand the joy of reading it is refreshing to meet someone of my age who also enjoy books"

"Yeah it's nice but I'm also trying to study math. I got the idea of algebra but I still find it confusing" confessed Marie "It would be so much better if I had a teacher but I don't what to wait for school to start and even then the teachers won't give me a chance"

"My Marie that is really unfair if, a student wants to learn then the teacher should do what they are paid to do instead of holding a student's past history against them" Double D said.

"I know but what done is done, I just gonna have to find a teacher outside of school and hope for the best but a tutor would cost so much and I don't think I could afford it" Marie said truthfully.

"Well Marie if you want to learn and can't afford a teacher I'm willing to teach you" Double D said.

"Really? Thanks Double D you're the best" smiled Marie to Double D who blushed and caused Marie to blush in return.

Marie sat down beside Double D who started to help her with algebra. "So let's start you say you know the basics but I think we should go over them again just to make sure all ground is covered." Double D got up and went to get books on algebra and a pencil and paper. Marie sat there completely happy with herself. She had done it! She had got talking to Double D because of her knowledge and not only that, Double D was willing to help teach her.

As Marie sat there she was hoping this was a chance to help re-build burned bridges. Marie sat up straight and cleared her mind focusing on the task at hand. Soon Double D returned with a couple of books and the appropriate equipment. Sitting down Double D started off at the beginning of algebra.

For the next few hours Double D taught Marie all he knew about the topic. Double D taught at the appropriate pace, he didn't go to fast or slow but went at the speed that suited Marie. At first Marie grasped the subject with ease showing off all that she knew but when they entered the stuff Marie didn't know the pace slowed. Double D helped her greatly he went over things when needed and used examples when needed. To Double D's surprise Marie was quick to keep up on the topic than expected. She needed to be guided but was getting a grasp on the subject.

Both were surprised when the librarian came and told them it was closing time. As they looked out the window they saw it was evening. Both cleared away the books and made their way towards the exit. Marie put her notes in her pocket as she made her way out. Outside the steps Marie turned to Double D.

"Thanks for that Double D I really owe you one, you are a really good teacher you know that".

"Why thank you Marie for the complements, you have shown a side of you I never expected to see before" Double D answered.

"Thanks' Double D honestly when I put my mind to it I can do things it's just I never try and no one shown any interest in me before"

"Well Marie I'm here to help you" Double D said.

"Thanks can we do this again sometime? Anytime that suits you?" questioned Marie.

"Well I'm basically free all summer so how about tomorrow when the library opens?"

"Sure no bother Double D, well bye" Marie turned and walked off home.

"Bye" Double D said as she went off.

Marie started into a jog for her way home. He had been lying to her sisters since she started going to the library saying she was going for jogs and other exercises. Her sisters didn't really question her on that. It was typical for her to do some form of exercise to stay in shape. Marie though knew she had to at least build a sweat and looked like she was doing her exercises otherwise her sisters would question her on that.

As Marie turned into the trail park she couldn't believe her luck. Not only did she run into Double D at the library, have him to tutor her but they were going to meet again tomorrow! Marie jumped for joy.

As she entered her trailer she was greeted to the sight of stacked dishes.

"Well looks who came home and just in time to clean the dishes" snickered Lee.

"So how was your run" piped up May.

"Oh it was great I went around the whole of Peach Creek. It's bigger than I thought" Marie lied. "Took me much longer than I thought"

"Well your diner is in the microwave, mum's away to work and she wants you to clean the dishes" Lee said.

"Fine" Marie turned away from her sisters and went to have herself some food. The diner tonight was burger and chips. Marie ate quickly before turning her attention to the dishes. Marie spent a good 20 minutes cleaning them. Many of them had been sitting there from days before so it took a good scrubbing to clean some of them. When the last dish was clean and put away Marie headed towards her room.

"Going up stairs" Marie said to her sisters.

"What you what us to do? Hold your hand" teased Lee.

"Shut up Lee!" barked Marie.

"Oh someone put her on a leash" laughed Lee.

"Don't start Lee" snarled Marie.

"Oh so it's a cat fight now. Do you even know what animal you are?" Lee snickered.

Marie was about to say that at least she didn't resemble and act like a pig but she realized that would off kept the argument going. "Whatever I'm away to bed".

"What's with her? She would never off let you get away with saying something like that without saying something back. You think she's sick" said a concerned May.

"Awh who cares she has always been sick if you ask me, maybe now she's realized she can't beat me so has learnt her place" replied Lee turning her attention to the TV.

May looked up towards the ceiling to her room and wondered what had come over Marie lately.

Marie sat down on her bed and took out her notes. She went over them until she was sure she knew every little detail. Her heart soared as she saw Double D's writing. His was much cleaner and neater than hers. Hers was at the level of an eight year old while Double D was one of an experienced writer. His writing was clear and beautiful. Marie looked at any notes he had scribbled down to help explain some things to her and she loved how well done his joinery of the words was like.

Marie got out a pencil and started to fill in the answers to the questions he gave her. He promised to go over them next thing tomorrow morning to make sure Marie got them right. Marie took her time and didn't stop until she was sure they were correct. After filling in all the answers Marie checked her clock and saw it was 10 o'clock. She decided it was time to turn in, hoping to get a good rest and be up early to meet Double D. Putting her notes back in her trouser pocket she went to bed. The last thing to occupy Marie's mind was the thought of Double D and how today felt like a wonderful dream.

Marie woke at just before eight o'clock. She stumbled out of bed and put on her clothes from where she dropped them the night before. She looked to her bed and saw the sleeping forms of her sisters. She crept out of the room quietly not wanting to wake Lee and start an argument. As Marie went onto the landing she heard shoring come from her mum's room. She was extra careful walking down the stairs. She made herself a sandwich and was out the door as quietly as possible.

Marie broke into a jog and made her way to the library. Though she lied to her sisters about going out to just exercise she did do some of it when she could. It helped make her story more believable to her sisters if she actually did some exercises plus it was a great way to stay in shape. Marie soon made it to the steps of the library. She checked her watch. It was half eight. The library wouldn't be open for another hour a half but she would rather be out of the house at this time when no one was awake than deal with her sisters when they got up.

Marie decided it would be best to do some more running to get her head cleared and her body awake. Marie ran up and down the steps a few times did some stretches before taking a run around town. As she ran she couldn't help but admire the quietness of the town. Since it was a week day many shops wouldn't be open until later and there weren't many people around. Marie made her way to the end of the road until she was facing the main motorway. The motorway was full of cars with drivers making their way to work.

Marie took a few seconds to take all this in before turning around and jogging back. Marie before this summer couldn't picture herself as one of those people going to their jobs many who would be sitting behind their desks for most of the day. Marie laughed at these people before but now she wanted to be one of them. She saw how they lived and how much better off they were compared to her family. She decided if that she couldn't get Double D she would at least use her new knowledge as the base into which she could improve her life.

Marie was back outside the library and sat down to take a breather. She looked at her watch and saw it had just past nine. Marie wiped away sweat from her temple and took out the notes in her pocket. She absorbed every piece of detail on it. Though she had stored everything to memory the night before she was determined to make she didn't miss something.

As ten o'clock approached Marie saw the librarian enter the library. As she watched the doors open she got up and waited for Double D. Soon 11 came and went and Marie started to feel nervous. Was she being stood up? Did something happen to him? Did he actually mean he was coming back again or did he just say that so she wouldn't hurt him? Marie tapped the ground with her foot her outward sign of nerves.

Marie started to toy with the thought of going home. If Double D was going to show he would off been here by now. As Marie made her move to go home she saw Double D come running. Marie stopped at the sight of this. He looked out of place running and it showing that it was not something he did often or enjoyed to do.

Double D stopped right in front of Marie bent over taking deep breaths."S..orry for.. bein..ing. late... Ed thought it would... be fun to have a slumber party at... my house... without telling me... It took me a while to... see him... off" he got out with deep gulps of air in between. "You waiting... long?

"Oh no I'm just here actually" lied Marie with a smile. She could tell Double D had a lot one his hands from dealing with Ed in the morning.

"So how about we go on in and get down to some studying" Double D smiled.

Both entered the library and went to the nearest table as she sat down she took out her work from last night.

"Here you go" She said handing it to Double D.

"Thank you Marie" smiled Double D before pulling out a red pen and started to mark it. It took him a few minutes but he handed it back to Marie. Marie checked her work and saw that there were big red ticks beside all her answers.

"Marie you have certainly got a good grip on the subject. Those answers were flawless. Have you ever thought about becoming a maths teacher or at least consider looking into the field of mathematics as a future career choice."

"Well Double D not really" said a faltered Marie.

"Well you should! You really have a knack for it" encouraged Double D.

Marie blushed from his encouragement. "Thanks it means a lot"

"So shall resume from yesterday then?" Double D got up and gathered the book needed before returning. "So let's move on to the next topic of algebra" Double D opened the book and started on the next topic.

Marie listened carefully at what Double D said. She was able to quote him word for word even an hour after he said it. Double D was highly impressed at Marie's ability to memorise everything told to her.

"Well Marie you really have taken a shine to algebra why don't we take a break from it an d focus on another topic of interest. Didn't you say you had studied gene therapy?"

"Oh yeah I have!" chipped in Marie before clearing her throat. "Gene therapy is an experimental technique that uses genes to treat or prevent disease. In the future, this technique may allow doctors to treat a disorder by inserting a gene into a patient's cells instead of using drugs or surgery. Researchers are testing several approaches to gene therapy..."

"Which include replacing a mutated gene that causes disease with a healthy copy of the gene or inactivating, or "knocking out," a mutated gene that is functioning improperly" Double D cut in.

"Introducing a new gene into the body to help fight a disease. Although gene therapy is a promising treatment option for a number of diseases (including inherited disorders, some types of cancer, and certain viral infections), the technique remains risky and is still under study to make sure that it will be safe and effective. Gene therapy is currently only being tested for the treatment of diseases that have no other cures" finished Marie.

"My Marie you certainly know all about Gene therapy it was as if you read it out of a textbook word for word" commented Double D.

"Thanks I tried really hard to make sure I knew it. I guess I went over it so much I was able to say it word for word. It's almost like it's written on my eyelids when I need a piece information my mind is able to get it for me"

"Photographic memory that is a great thing to have" smiled Double D.

After they were done talking both looked out the window to see the evening sky. Both sat in silence as it meant it was time to leave.

"Well I guess it's time to go, Eddy and Ed will be wondering where I am" Double D said.

"So will my sisters they think I'm on a run this whole time!"Marie chuckled.

"Why do you lie to them? You think they won't understand?" asked Double D.

"Well... it's just... Well it's just they won't understand. They don't think books are useful unless it's a magazine and I don't think they know what a library is. Plus if they knew you were here they would come along to just harass you" said Marie truthfully.

"Well Marie I can understand. My friends wouldn't be able to stand spending their summer months in a library and while they have no problem with me doing it I can't imagine they would think too kindly of it being spent with a Kanker" Double D shrugged.

"I suppose so, us Kanker's haven't given reason to be trusted or liked" Marie said.

"Yes it's true but I find that you have helped change that perspective a great deal Marie" Double D replied.

"Thanks Double D it means a lot" smiled Marie.

"Well it looks like it's time to go" Double D said as he got up and started to put the books away. Marie took her notes along with the work written out today and put them in her pocket. As both walked down the steps they came to an awkward pause.

"So I'll see you again sometime what about not tomorrow but the day after that?" asked Marie.

"Sure that sounds good but I recommend we spend shorter periods of time in the library as are periods of absence is unlikely to not go unnoticed by my friends or your sisters" Double D recommend.

"Sure no bother, well bye" Marie at Double D and jogged of.

"Bye" Double D replied as Marie moved off.

The next few weeks went great for Double D and Marie. Both arranged to meet up on different days and at different times. Under Double D guidance Marie excelled in the field of algebra and other fields that he decided to teach her. Marie would use the excuse of exercise for going to see Double D though she made sure to do some actual exercise to help back up her story. Double D meanwhile said he was going to the library for extra study. No one questioned him with Eddy even saying "Do you ever stop Double D? If you put more energy in partying you would be the main man at parties like me" laughed Eddy.

"Well I'm away for another run" Marie called to her sisters as she went out the door.

"She really loves those runs of hers" said May to her sister Lee.

"Yeah, you know something I asked her where she runs to but she never gives a straight answer. It's not that hard to at least give general directions of where she goes and anytime I'm around town I never see her even though she says she's always there. And when I asked her to go along with her on one of her runs she came up with some bullshit excuse" Lee said.

"You think she's hiding something?"

"Yes she is and I think I know what it is" smiled Lee "Marie's got herself a man"

"Really!" said a shocked May.

"Of course unless it's a girl I'm not sure what way Marie likes it" laughed Lee.

"Why hasn't she told us?"

"Because she's probably afraid we won't like him or steal him of her. I don't blame her why would you what to a side dish when you can have a good looking main course like me" Lee smirked.

"Should we follow her?" asked May.

"Nah if she wants us to know we'll know and let's wait when she does show him off we act all surprised and stuff" grinned Lee.

Meanwhile another day had passed in the library. Double D taught Marie about world culture today mostly focusing on Asia and its many countries. After the day was finished both had said their goodbyes, as Double D turned to leave he almost crashed into a blond haired girl.

"Oh hi Double D out at the library I see. Was that Marie Kanker who walked down the steps with you? What where you two doing at the library? Was she bothering you?" asked Nazz.

"Well... Nazz... it's simple... to...explain" Double D stuttered.

"Are you two seeing each other!?" smiled Nazz.

"NO Nazz my lord no... I meet Marie in the library a few weeks ago and she needed help with algebra so I volunteered to help her and I have been teaching her many different stuff since such as the human body, its reproductive cycle, the understanding of particles, the different nations of the world and their problems"

"So you talked to a girl about sex Double D" giggled Nazz.

At this Double D's face went completely red. "Well yes I guess I did but it was only to help increase her understanding of the human body" Double D said nervously.

"Come on man if you like her you can tell me, if you have been hanging out with her for the last few weeks she can't be bad"

"well no Nazz she is not bad at all" Double D smiled dreamily.

"Ha you do like her Double D" giggled Nazz making Double D blush again. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about this. I'll keep your secret safe" Nazz made a movement over her lips as if she was zipping them.

"That's nice Nazz but there is nothing between us. I'm just teaching her because she wants to learn more" stumbled Double D.

"Really man? I think you're lying if not to me then to yourself then. Well I gotta go if you need any help I'll help you out no bother" smiled Nazz as she went about her business.

Double D stood there for a few seconds before walking off. Was he really lying to himself? Did he really like Marie? He felt his pulse as he thought about Marie. His blood pumped faster and his checks reddened. His mind became inflated about her when he thought about her and his knees became weaker. Double D stopped in his tracks as realization finally hit. He was in love with Marie Kanker!


End file.
